The Ole Mason House
by M1DNIGHT-WR1TER
Summary: Bella returns a decade later to Forks after the savage murder of her parents. When a new family moves to town why does it feel like she's seen them before? And what is Bella hiding from them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so forgive any capitalization errors my keys broken on my keyboard lol; this is an idea that just popped into my head tell me if you want me to continue it please! (:**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I wallowed in self-pity for an hour, listening to the pitter patter of the rain hitting my bedroom window. I haven't seen my parents in over a decade now, their faces will forever be etched into my mind, their terrified screams as they were murdered will forever haunt my dreams. The only family I had left was my Aunt Margaret's and lord knows how I only _longed_ to get out of her house with the two twin hyenas.

I sighed as i heard a knock down stairs at the front door. _It's probably Mr. Watson again, that man has been here over ten times in the last month since I've moved here!_ As I tripped down the stairs I got a glimpse of an expensive looking silver car outside my door. Opening it up i was surprised to see a younger man with shaggy brown hair and _extremely_ pale skin standing outside on the bottom stoop, hand in his pockets. _And I thought I was pale…_

"Hello." He smiled, nodding his head in my direction. 'My family and I just moved in down the street,."

"O-Oh, hi my name's Bella." I smiled politely back at him, just now noticing the poor boy was being soaked by the rain. "Won't you come in?" I stepped to the side allowing him to enter.

"Thank you 'Mam….My name is Elijah by the way". The boy stepped into the narrow hallway and i shut the door behind him.

"What brings you here Elijah?' I replied with a smile. _Elijah, that's an odd name.._

"My mother Esme was in the middle of baking cookies when she noticed she didn't have any sugar in the cupboard, could i possibly steal a cup?" His smile grew wider, his eyes showing signs of mischief.

 _I wonder what he's thinking.._ I tilted my head to the side, frowning for a second before turning the corner of my lips up again. "Oh, yes of course no problem". I smiled, leading him into the kitchen down the hall.

He breathed in deeply. _Odd.._

"Thank you, she would really appreciate it". I nodded my head, grabbing the mason jar off the fridge.

"So what house did your family move into?" I asked, slightly curious.

"I believe the people in this town call it the "Ole Mason House"?" I almost dropped the bag I got out of the cabinet. _The Ole Mason House?_

"There's rumors that it's haunted there! Are they true?" I arched an eyebrow looking over to him over my shoulder. A sheer feeling of deja vu and fear washed over me for a moment when he smiled a toothy grin at me. I gulped, trying to bring the feelings back inside. He started chuckling to himself.

"Define haunted?" He chuckled again.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. _Did he know something..?_

"My family and I are the only things that go bump in the night 'Mam." Elijah told me, winking at me- that same mischievous glint in his eye. "It is beautiful though...the inside of it, the architecture is old victorian. Beautiful." He told me as I dumped the sugar from the mason jar into the ziploc. _The only things that go bump in the night…? What does he mean..?_

"I know it is isn't it?" I said it before I could stop myself, my eyes growing wide as i realize what I had said.

His brows arched. "You've seen the inside of it? It was condemned before my mother bought it..." He explained, surprise evident in his voice.

"I….I used to sneak in when I was a young girl." I made something up quickly. _If only you knew the truth….._

"Ah. A rebel I see?" He burst out into a laugh, his body shaking. I blushed, shaking my head. "Have you lived here long?" He asked, thanking me for the sugar as he took it from my hand.

"No not really. I just moved back last month to Forks." I tried to suppress a shudder as I thought about the events that had unfolded at that house years ago.

"Ah I see. Well feel free to break into the house any time you'd like- though I'd recommend just knocking on our door." He winked at me again.

 _Yeah good luck with that...I don't want to go anywhere near that house ever again…_

"Thank you again for the sugar Mam."

I blinked. "It was no problem Elijah really, come back any time!" I smiled at him, leading him back to the doorway.

"I might take you up on that offer." He grinned,. "Have a good day Isabella." Waving at me quickly he rushed out the door back to his car. I swore I saw a shadow of some sort move in the backseat.

"Bye Elijah!" I smiled once more, waving back at him before closing the door. I sighed. _He seemed normal enough...he looks so similar to that man though…_ I shudder thinking back to that thursday morning so many years ago,.

I walked into the kitchen, standing by the counter I picked up the small picture frame by the window. It was one of the few pictures I had of all of us together. My mother, father and I, we were all smiling at the local fair here in Forks. The photo was taken about three months before their deaths, I had been six still at the time.

I opened the small latch on the back of the picture frame and pulled out the folded up newspaper clipping. Unfolding it my eyes scanned on the bolded print that I hadn't seen in over a decade.

 **MURDER AT THE OLE MASON HOUSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in cold sweats as per usual in my day to day routine. I reached over to my bedside table and groaned. 5:45am. I can never get a good night's sleep any more, not in the past ten years. Sitting up I reached my hands over my head and twisted cracking my lower back.

"Ugh." I sighed throwing the soft blue sheets of my comforter off of me, my feet hitting the cold hardwood floor of my bedroom. _Time for another day of hell._.

After an hour long shower I started to get dressed, looking out the window I could see the light starting to break through the trees of the forest. I smiled slightly to myself, thinking about the long walks around Fork's forever growing woods my mother and I would take when I was a little girl.

 _Maybe I should give Billy a call today after school…_

Billy Black had been my father's closest friend growing up. He was actually kind enough to rent me out one of his properties on the outskirts of Forks when he found out I was moving back. Even though he had told me he didn't need any rent money from me I had insisted. Billy's family is from a small but ancient tribe down in La Push, the borderline of the two towns was just mere inches from the south side of the small white house I was in. His tribe owned many properties down in La Push however Billy had been the only one in the tribe to acquire land in Forks.

I sat down on the couch flipping through the local channels I recieved on my TV, thinking about what my father had told me only a month before his murder. Billy Black had told it to him one day when they went down to La Push beach I had been off playing with his son Jacob building sand castles...

" _Bella you'll never believe the story Billy just told me!" He cooed as he put me into my car seat._

" _What was it Daddy?" My eyes grew wide. I loved new stories!_

" _You know how Billy's from an old tribe?" I nodded, showing him I understood. "Well apparently they descended from wolves and they turn into wolves when their enemies the "cold ones" come onto their land! Bella can you believe that?!" He gave me a howling laugh. My eyes grew even bigger._

 _"Billy's a wolf?!" I exclaimed my six year old body shaking with excitement. My mother hit my father in the stomach, I laughed even harder._

" _Don't give her any crazy ideas Charlie!" She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "No Bella silly nobody can really turn into a wolf. Billy was just trying to scare your Dad for fun." She smiled her brilliant toothy smile down at me._

" _Okay Mommy." I grinned back at her, nuzzling my head into my blanket before drifting to sleep, dreaming about men turning into big fluffy wolves._

I blinked as my alarm went off. _SHIT._

The clock read 6:55am. Class starts in five minutes. _SHIT._

Throwing my notebooks and papers into my backpack I fumbled out the door. It was pouring rain out. _Of course._

It was a seven minute walk from my house to school, something that wouldn't be too bad if it was sunny out. _But I live in Forks. The rainiest town of_ _Clallam County._

I grumbled to myself as I pulled my rain jacket on, locking the door behind me.

 _And I'm off! Another day at Forks High, great._

When I ran into the parking lot I could hear the final bell ringing. _Urgh!_ I hated being late!

Looking to my left I saw two cars I've never seen before. One blue and one silver, both expensive. _Hmm..New students?_ My mind immediately went back to Elijah that I had met the day prior.

 _Strange…_

I started to compare Elijah and the _thing_ who murdered my parents over in my head again. The similarities were almost mind-boggling.

I didn't have much time to ponder on those thoughts however as I stumbled into my English Literature class soaking wet.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Rue." I turned to her. She was quite a sight for sore eyes today. Her hair a tangled curly damp blonde mess, her huge red glasses hanging off the tip of her nose, huge chunky pearl necklace and earrings with a low and I mean _low_ cut yellow blouse on.

She frowned at me. "Ms. Swan take your seat. I was just pairing people together, if nobody else shows up then I'm afraid you're going to have to work by yourself." I nodded at her and took a seat in the far back. _She's always hated me._ Ever since I walked in on her and the principal in a rather intimate position against her desk.

I stifled a giggle as she started telling us what we were going to be doing today. I groaned to myself, the list was endless. _Great because I'm fucking stupid I'm gonna have to do all this myself._

As she told everyone to get to work the door swung open. In walked one of the most breathtaking, palest, beautiful people I've ever seen. I swallowed hard.

 _Vampire._


	3. Chapter 3

I stared wide eyed as he walked towards the teacher. He was lanky, tall, with bronze colored hair. His eyes shifted around the room as Mrs. Rue mumbled something to him. He nodded and began walking this way.

 _Shit._ I swallowed hard again. He almost looked like he was gliding down the rows of students and desks. Every eye was on him now as he took the only empty seat left available. _Right next to me of course…_

I gulped and pretended not to notice his presence, although I did try to take a quick peek at him.

He seemed normal enough, however the dark circles under his eyes, bulging muscles from under his shirt and extremely pale skin put me off. If I hadn't lived my past watching out for vampires, researching them constantly and finding out what little information I did know of their kind from the Black family I would never suspect a thing.

 _He can't be though….Maybe I'm overreacting…_ How would it be possible for a vampire to be in a room full of humans? Let alone attend school..

 _I wonder if he's related to Elijah…?_ The appearances of both men seemed too similar not to be. That made a shiver of fear run up my spine, my mind began to race with questions.

 _Two of them..._

With a loud sigh of frustration I started planning out the research paper I'd be writing for the class.

"Everyone! Please quiet down! I'd like to announce that we have a new student!" She eyed the boy-possibly vampire up and down with glazed eyes. "This is Edward Cullen". She sent him a brilliant, flirtatious smile while motioning her fingers towards the boy next to me. I snuck a quick glance at him, he had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were knitted together. Frustration.

 _Maybe he doesn't like the attention..._ I quirked an eyebrow and looked back down at my paper scribbling down some notes.

A few minutes went by and I could feel eyes burning into the side of me. I took a chance and turned my head slightly. Dark topaz eyes bored into my own. I felt my heart lurch forward.

"Oh." I gasped in surprise, he chuckled in my direction.

"Hello." His voice was dangerously the most appealing sound I have ever heard.

"H-Hi. _" Good job Bella. Stutter in front of the vampire._ I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at my lame response.

"Mrs. Rue said we'd be partners for the trimester?" It was more of a statement then a question.

 _What?!_?!

"O-oh alright." I gulped. Hard. "I'm Bella."

He smiled a huge toothy smile. "Edward." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it cautiously- something that didn't go unnoticed by him as I notice him looking at me strangely.

 _His hands are freezing. He seems civilized though..._

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward was staring at me with his head tilted. I blinked. Our hands were still connected. I blushed pulling back.

"Yeah sorry just getting lost in thought." I laughed nervously. "So, what do you want to write about for the paper?"

"I'm not sure, I've always found the Spanish Influenza fascinating?" He said with a sad smile.

"Oh okay." He frowned at me now.

"Unless you'd like to do it on something else of course?" He questioned, his eyes distracting me from thinking for a moment. _He was inhumanely beautiful that was for sure.._

"No, that's fine." I continued to stare at him, memorizing every feature of his face.

"Alright." He was quiet for a minute. "So when would you like to get together?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and had a small smirk on his face now.

"Pardon?" I asked him, taken aback by his question. _Together?_

"For the paper...we have to do research for an hour at least twice a week." His smirk grew even wider until it turned into a crooked-smile.

"Oh!" _I'm an idiot._ "Uhh how about tomorrow? After school?" I gave him a small smile, my feelings of uneasiness beginning to subside as I talked with him more.

The bell rang.

"That sounds perfect to me. Your house or mine?" He got up out of his chair, and held his hand out to me flashing me a wide grin.

"Where's your house?"

"South side of Forks, by the woods. The Ole Mason House?" I gulped again at hearing the name.

"Uhh that's kind of a hike for me. How about my house?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly at him taking his hand he pulled me up out of my own seat.

"Of course." I could feel the glare of Lauren Malory burning into the back of my head. I sneaked a quick peek to my right. _Yep._ If looks could kill.

"What's your next class?" I asked him as he slung his backpack around his shoulders. I went to turn to pick up my own when I noticed he had already beat me to it.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course. A lady shouldn't carry such heavy luggage if I can help it." He winked at me. _Dear lord! This man's going to be the death of me. Vampire or not.._

"History." _Huh?_ I must of looked confused because he elaborated. "History with Sheehan is my next class."

"Oh, that's right next to mine I can show you where it is if you want?" _He does have your backpack Bella…_

"If you wouldn't mind?" His head tilted to the side, he was eyeing me curiously.

"Not at all." I grabbed the pencil and paper off my desk and began to walk out the door. Edward right behind me.

We arrived at the history and art section of the school only minutes later.

"Thank you for being a tour guide, it is much appreciate Ms. Bella." He slung my backpack off his shoulder and gently placed it on to the white tiled floor.

He gently grabbed my hand and before I knew what he was doing he softly kissed my knuckles.

"Until I see you again." Edward winked at me and then glided into the door behind me, leaving me stunned into silence.

It was then that I realized what I had done.

I had invited a vampire to come over to my house. _Alone. Oh shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So I'm out of school now so updates are going to be quicker (: I love reading the reviews! Thank you (:**

 **Also, just pointing out the vampires in this story are a little different than in Twilight- you'll see.**

 **Xoxo**

….

It had been the next morning when I woke up that the magnitude of the situation I put myself in had hit me. I had got up an hour earlier then my alarm clock leaving me to be alone with my thoughts. And my computer.

I had researched about vampires with golden colored eyes, extremely pale white skin, anything that would give me better clues about the Cullen boys.

I shortly came up with absolutely nothing.

Only the legends of dracula and small stories here and there of finding people completely drained. Things I already knew.

 _I give up!_ Sighing I glanced at the clock.

6:37AM.

I had just enough time to eat a bowl of cereal and be on my way.

…..

As I walked the dirt road to school all my thoughts lead to Edward Cullen.

 _Everything matches up so perfectly but the eyes…_ That was what stumped me. Their eyes, every vampire that I and the Black family had come into contact with had bright scarlet red eyes.

Me unfortunately being a danger magnet had attracted unwanted attention over the years from the earth's magical kinds of creatures one could say. The creatures of old folktales and myths. Vampires.

The second time was when my Aunt Margaret visited Forks for the summer, she even though loving the sun of Florida thought it'd be best to keep me where I was familiar with due to the horrific circumstances I had been through.

Not wanting to shock me more with any changes she had came to visit Forks only a year after my parent's murder. I had been living with the Black family before hand and they had been kind enough to invite her into their home as well. Despite my pleading protests of course.

We had been out looking at ducklings in the small pond right by Fork's center when a woman with red eyes had grabbed me from my _dear_ aunt and continued to vanish in the same instant.

She had taken me into the forest ten miles from the pond to make me her main course for that afternoon.

Unlike many normal people who would of called the police immediately my aunt had called Billy Black frantically instead.

 _Luckily for me she did..._

That afternoon was when I had found out the real truth of the Black family. Although my father had said they descended from wolves when I was little the truth was that the Black's where shapeshifters, and in such could choose when to morph into a huge wolf if they wished to do so.

It was that day I was sworn into secrecy about their world and any other creature living in it. My aunt knew of nothing but a crazy women running off with her niece only to be found by Billy's son Jacob a few hours later. The killing, shredding and burning of said "lady" left out.

It was later that I had learned I was that vampires "singer". What that means I had no idea.

I shook my head thinking back to that day.

 _My life's been up for a while now…_

I've survived four vampires by now. What's one more.

I tripped on the gravel of the parking lot but managed to catch myself. Unfortunately for my books they weren't as lucky.

"Bella!" A booming voice yelled to the side of me. I soon saw a very tall, masculine figure get out of the blue Audi that I had spotted yesterday. Golden eyes shot to my own.

"Elijah?" I blinked as he started walking over to me. I bent down to pick up my books.

"Hi Bella." He grinned at me, towering over me now like a huge skyscraper.

"H-Hi Elijah." I gulped. _What did he want?_

"You didn't tell me you walk to school." He frowned, eyebrows knitting together much like Edward's had done. "That's dangerous you know…" I snorted at that comment.

"You should have told me we could of picked you up." _We?_

As if on cue a dainty pale white hand shot into my vision, grabbing the last blue book off the ground. "Elijah don't be rude! Help the dear girl with her books!" I looked up from the ground and gasped when I met another set of topaz eyes.

A small smile graced the black haired girl's lips. "Hi I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

 _There was another one?!_

Her hand grabbed mine. Freezing cold just like Edward's had been.

"H-Hi." I stuttered out, my eyes were the size of flying saucers now I was sure.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She whispered gently in my ear giving my hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"You as well?" I questioned, looking up to Elijah now. "How many brothers and sisters do you have Elijah?"

He gave me a shrug. "Five."

 _FIVE?! There was six of them?!_

The first bell rang.

 _Oh my god._

"Bye Bella!" Alice waved at me after handing me my books. Her and Elijah disappeared in the stampede of students that had appeared in the middle of the parking lot.

 _SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

I gulped and followed the line of my classmates to the buildings in the center.

….

When I arrived at the door to my room I was shaking. _How am I going to get through today?_

I looked down at the floor when I walked in not meeting a certain vampire's questioning gaze.

I was about to sit down in my seat when it was pulled out slightly by a very pale masculine hand.

"Good morning." Edward said politely. I blushed a deep scarlet, looking anywhere but him.

"You don't have to do that…" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed when I caught Lauren Malory's eye again. Death glare more like it.

"Nonsense." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you." I said just above a whisper. He leaned down as Mrs. Rue walked in.

"The pleasure's all mine my dear." My blush deepened if it was possible.

I could swear I heard him sniff the air from behind me.

I ignored it as Mrs. Rue explained what we'd be doing today.

Throughout the class I could see Edward taking sneak peeks over at me. I finally threw him a note.

 _ **What?**_

I tossed it on his desk when Mrs. Rue had her back turned.

He threw it back only seconds later. **Nothing. I was just wondering something.**

 **Yes?** I chucked it at him, but he nonetheless gracefully caught it between his fingers with a smirk on his face. _Of course he did. He has cat-like reflexes._

 **Would you like a ride home?**

I opened it and gulped. I forgot he was coming over after school.

I wrote back. _**Sure.**_

 _SHIT._

The bell rang shortly after.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say as we were silently walking to class, my backpack over his shoulder again.

"Hmm?" I hummed, words escaping me as I was lost in thought.

I turned when he didn't say anything. He too looked like he was pondering over something in his head.

"Nothing. Um, I'll see you after school, meet me by the silver Volvo." His voice although still so alluring felt like it had some uncertainty to it. He placed my bag down on the floor next to me.

"Okay." I said simply, shocked as his freezing fingers took my own again.

"Till then." He whispered, his eyes boring deep into my own as he softly placed his lips on my knuckles. In a flash he was gone.

The rest of my school day was filled with thoughts of Edward Cullen.

I had been partnered with Alice in Biology, she hadn't been in the day prior to being "sick" which of course I knew was a lie. Vampires don't get sick.

Alice had told me about all her siblings. Edward and Elijah whom I already knew about. However there was a girl and two other boys I hadn't met yet.

She had informed me how their "mother" had burnt all the cookies she had made a few days prior even though Elijah had went out of his way to get sugar. That struck me as odd.

Vampires don't eat human food, or any food for that matter. They drink blood to survive. So why had Elijah been over my house before?

My thoughts consumed me so much I didn't notice Edward in front of me as I stood at his car.

"Bella? Are you alright?" His hand went to my forehead, although freezing it felt nice. "You've looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine." I swallowed.

"Alright, if you're sure." He said, his hands falling to the door handle. "After you." He said, opening the car door.

I blushed again as his other hand went on the small of my back as I got in the car. "Thank you." A soft whisper came out of my mouth. I knew he could hear me.

He nodded and shut the door behind me. I gulped hard again. _Shit. What am I supposed to do?! I can't let a vampire into my house!_

He turned the car on and turned out of the parking lot. "Where to?"

My mind was racing as I gave him directions home. We ended up in my driveway only a minute later.

"Bella?" I hadn't noticed he had already turned the car off and was holding my door open for me, waiting for me to get out.

"Oh. Sorry." I shivered as his hand touched my shoulder lightly as I got out. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I lead him up to the porch and got my keys out of my pocket. Slower than what was necessary I turned the key and opened the door.

Walking into the narrow hallway I turned around. He was leaning against the door frame.

A large smirk graced his features.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Next one's up! Reviews are appreciated :) Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Also, I have more stories on my other account if yall want to take a look! (lot of one shots) go on my page to find the link !**

… **..**

 _A large smirk graced his features._

 _"Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

Every fiber of my being instinctively screamed no. The hairs of my arms were on end as I let out a deep breathe. _He hasn't tried to compel me yet so that's a good sign…_

Every vampire I had come into contact with thus far had the power of compulsion.

The Cullen's were an unusual breed of vampires to say the least.

With a shaky breath and a small step to my right I invited him inside. "Won't you come in?"

He let out a small chuckle and took his first step over the doorframe. His nose scrunched up just slightly. _He probably smells the garlic._

Although vampires can't be harmed by garlic the smell of it is _extremely_ unpleasant to their kind just the same. I keep a stock of it in my pantry just in case.

A vampire hunter Ava Hamilton had been very good friends with the Black Family before she had moved to Europe a few summers back. Even though being a vampire herself she had managed to form a sort of bond with the Black family.

The summer I had turned thirteen I had spent almost half the year with the Black family as well as Ava. She had taught we all she had learned about defending off and killing a vampire.

I kept the wooden stake she had given me for protection in my backpack at all times.

With that thought in mind I slowly closed the door behind me, keeping my backpack clutched to my shoulder.

The air around us wasn't awkward or intense as I thought it was going to be. It was actually kind of pleasant.

I walked over to the sink to pour myself a glass of water. "Would you like anything?" I asked him, my voice quivering just slightly.

"No thank you." He smiled a brilliant toothy smile at me. I looked into his eyes.

"You're not hungry?" I couldn't help the small smirk that came to my face. _I bet you aren't. Not for food at least._

His eyes darkened slightly. "No thank you Bella." His lips twisted into a frown. "I ate this morning."

I nodded my head not being able to say anything to _that_. Turning away from him I placed the cup of water to my lips and took a long and hard swig of it. My mind pondering whom or what he had eaten.

 _Shit._

"Where would you like to go to do this?" He asked, glancing over at the kitchen table.

It was then that I noticed he still had on his black coat and backpack around his right shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry. Uhm, follow me." _Word vomit. Complete word vomit._

I took him through the side door and out onto the enclosed patio that Billy and the "wolf gang" as I called them had built for me.

 _At least this way if he tries to attack I have a way out._

….

To my surprise there were no fangs, or near death attempts at my life. My time spent with Edward had actually been pretty pleasant. As much as it could be when you were on your toes in a vampire's presence.

I'm sure he had noticed my nervousness and suspicion of him but had yet to say anything. He had wished me goodbye with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Something that I had not expected in any different realms of the present were my growing feeling towards him.

I laid wide awake in my bed, thinking about all the things that had unfolded in front of me in just the last few days.

 _Did I actually like Edward?_ He sure as hell seemed to captivate me in the very least.

As well as anyone who knew of the vampire world knew that even the wicked of them all could be quite charming, however there was something about Edward and his family that was different…

I just had to figure out what.

…

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned slowly but surely into a month.

Edward and his family became closer and closer to me. Alice didn't understand why I wouldn't come over to their house to meet their 'parents'.

Yes, parents. Carlisle and Esme were their names. The male father figure to my complete shock was a doctor at Forks General Hospital. It was my suspicion that he had changed all of them from the brink of death.

They had absolutely no inkling that I knew of their secret.

Billy and Jacob had been absolutely furious with me when I had told them I had been hanging out with vampires.

This had caused quite a ruckus between the two creatures. Although the ancestors of the Black's tribe said they had had a treaty with the Cullens back in the 30's the Black family still didn't like it.

The rules stated as long as they didn't kill a human on their land they'd be okay to coexist amongst each other. Unbeknown to any human of course.

It was now October 30th. All hallows eve was only a day away along with the annual Halloween dance. Guys pick of course because the last dance had been girls choice.

I had already been asked out by Mike Newton, and Tyler Wilbur. Two of Forks High's most notorious annoyances. I had lied to both of them of course saying I'd be away that Saturday.

Truth be told I was waiting for a certain vampire to ask me out.

I sat in Mrs. Rue's class fiddling with my pen nervously when Edward decided to grace the classrooms with his presence.

"I missed you." I whispered to him, sending him a bright genuine smile.

"I know I'm sorry. I missed you too...My family and I.." I cut him off.

"Yes, yes I know. Your family likes to go "camping"." I put the word in quotation marks, motioning my fingers as such.

I had been teasing him and his family relentlessly at lunch and all their suspicious behaviors. I had even made Emmett, their oldest "brother", choke down an apple to prove a point.

I'm sure he'd soon throttle me if I told them I knew the truth.

I always found myself wondering of their feeding habits however. The one 'civilized' vampire I had known had hunted down horrible humans to feed off of. Rapist, serial killers- ones who would do more harm than good in their lives. That didn't change the fact that all their eyes as far as I could tell were a bright golden color.

 _Ha, all adoptive. Humans are stupid._

That had been their cover story when moving here. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, although all looked oh so similar. Too similar to not be related in some way, even if that way was death.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the bell ring.

"Bellaaa." Edward purred in my ear, causing my cheeks to turn bright red.

"Shit." I mumbled, causing him to chuckle. I went to gather my things but noticed he had already taken them and packed them into my backpack.

 _SHIT. My dagger's still in there!_

I prayed to god he hadn't noticed the wooden stake at the bottom. Which I didn't think he did or else he wouldn't be humming Debussy to himself while walking me to class.

Arm in arm he turned me around to face him.

"Bella, I have something to ask you." His eyes stared into my own with an intense fire burning in them.

"Hmm?" I stuttered out, getting completely and utterly lost in topaz.

"Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

So alluring. So very, very alluring.

 _Hell yes I will!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Next chaaaaapter!**_

" _Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"_

 _So alluring. So very, very alluring._

 _Hell yes I will!_

… _._

"Okay." My heart skipped a beat as I stared up at him. A huge smile slowly started to form across his mouth.

"Okay? That's all I get?" He teased, a michefest glint shone through his topaz eyes.

"Yes Edward I'll go to the dance with you." I laughed, poking him in the chest.

He grinned, catching my finger before I had time to pull it back. He slowly, without losing eye contact brought it up to his lips. My heart went into overdrive.

"I thought you were going away this Saturday?" He smirked down at me.

"I never told _you_ that." It was now my turn to smirk. "How'd you know I said that?" I tilted my head to the side, flipping my hair out of the way of my face.

"I overheard you telling Mike." He shrugged his shoulders.

 _Yeah fucking right. Liar._

It had been my theory about Edward finally proven. Just like Ava had the ability, I knew Edward could read minds. What gave me suspicion about it in the first place had been him glancing over quickly at Mike Newton and growling right before he and Tyler had both asked me out.

Yes, growling.

Edward was the jealous type apparently.

"You're a liar." I whispered, narrowing my eyebrows in frustration. _Thank god Ava trained me to keep my shield up._

When human's pass over the threshold and become a vampire they take on their most dominant traits. However, just like psychics some human's have the abilities to train these traits when they are still alive. My mental shield being one of them.

Just then the bell rang.

 _Saved by the bell. Damn._

"See you later Bella." He whispered, although smiling he looked worried.

Very worried.

….

I walked into Biology later on that day and was greeted by a very bouncy Alice Cullen.

"Bella!" She waved at me, practically jumping out of her seat to give me a hug.

"Alice you just saw me at lunch." I laughed at her, shaking my head.

 _Even for being a vampire she's on a different level of insane._

"Yeah I know! But you didn't tell me my brother asked you out?!" She pouted now, crossing her arms over her chest feigning to be hurt.

I sighed, taking a hop up to my seat.

"He didn't ask me out Alice." I said matter-of-factly. "He just asked me if I'd go to the dance with him."

Alice shook her head profusely. "Bellaaa." She moaned. "You obviously don't know my brother. He doesn't go to dances. Doesn't go to anything." She smiled softly to herself. "He likes you Bella."

 _Likes me?_

"Alice, not this again." I groaned. She had been trying to get me and Edward out on a date for over a month now.

"Well it's true!" She pouted again. I was about to protest when Mr. Banner came in.

"Good afternoon class!"

"This discussion's not over Isabella Marie!" I heard Alice whisper fiercely at me. I groaned.

 _Great._

…

I stared at the clock in Calculus now.

 _Five...Four...Three...Two…_

RING! _Yes finally!_

I gathered up all my things off my desk and hurriedly began to pack them into my backpack.

Closing it I stood up and started to fastly walk to the door.

"Bella! Hey wait up!" Mike Newton sprinted to me. Literally, sprinted.

"What Mike?" I groaned, annoyed as I trudged out the door.

"I was wondering, are you going to be staying this weekend now?" Mike looked like a lost puppy. Hopeful yet completely lost.

"Yeah I am, why?" His eyes lit up _. Ugh!_

"Did you want to go to the dance with me then?" He leaned closer to me, eyes wide. _Yuck, his breath smells like death._

"No Mike." I sneered at him, rolling my eyes. Making it completely obvious might I add.

"Why not?" He sounded like he just got his heart broken into a million pieces. I snorted.

"I'm going with someone else." I said simply, picking up my pace to the parking lot trying to get away from him.

"With wh-?" He got cut off when I felt a hue arm being thrown around my shoulder.

"With me bud, you got a problem here?" Emmett winked down at me. I smiled gratefully back up at him.

"N-no."

We trotted away from a stunned Mike Newton after that.

I laughed. "Thank you Emmett, you're a life savior!"

"Not a problem little sis." He smiled down at me, putting a huge hand on my head to ruffle my hair.

"Urgh! Emmett!" I yelled at him, attempting to put my hair back up into a bun.

He smiled down at me, putting his arm down by his sides he walked over to Rosalie. Who looked pissed off and glaring hate daggers in my direction.

 _Piss off a vampire Bella. Good job._

I looked over to the silver Volvo to the right of them to see a tall, muscular bronze haired vampire smiling in my direction.

I matched his smile. "Edward."

He nodded to me, motioning with his hand to take my bag.

I rolled my eyes but shrugged out of my backpack.

"Bella." He laughed. "You'll learn some day." He muttered, winking at me with a giant grin.

"Yeah yeah." I said shaking my head. Before I had the chance to he opened the door for me.

I huffed.

"I can do things myself you know.."

"Yes'm I know." He glanced to his brothers and sisters quickly. "That doesn't stop me from liking to do things for you though." He added, his eyes coming back to mine, worry fogging them.

 _Something's wrong…_

"Alright." I whispered wondering what someone had obviously said to him.

We were both silent during the car ride home. He had been unusually quiet so I finally asked him what when we pulled into the driveway.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him, we both sat staring out the front windshield to my house.

"Only you sweetheart." He whispered, giving me a sly smile.

"Please don't lie to me Edward…" I said just above a whisper. He frowned.

"I can tell somethings wrong…" I explained, turning my body so I was facing him now.

"Can I promise to tell you soon?" His forehead creased. "Just not now…" He added, frowning even deeper.

"Okay, I suppose." I tried to cheer him up. "Do you want some cake from Jessica's birthday? She told me to save you some." I smiled at him.

That did it.

He chuckled. "No thank you Bella. I'm not one for eating much cake."

"Not even for my birthday?" I pouted.

Edward smiled a real smile now.

"For you, I'll make an exception for anything."

"Good." I smiled. "I'd do the same for you."

I'm sure he had heard the last part even though he had gotten out of the car to open my door, grabbing my backpack from the trunk.

He held out his arm when I got out of the car.

"You really need to invest in umbrellas Bella." He said, frowning in my direction as we both got soaked.

It was pouring out, again.

"It's okay...I don't mind it. Living in Florida most my life I missed the wet and the cold." I said, shyly giving his hand a squeeze before grabbing my keys from my pocket.

I opened the door and stepped to the side. He put my backpack down in the hallway and turned to me.

"You can't stay?" I whined, frowning almost immediately.

"No, not tonight Bella. I'm sorry." He chuckled at my attitude. I looked up into his eyes and notice they had started turning a dark shade of gold. "My family and I are going camping…"

He tried to explain.

 _He's hungry...Going camping my ass!_

"Yeah...okay." I frowned at him, biting on my bottom lip.

"Until tomorrow?" He asked.

"Until tomorrow." I whispered, launching myself at him when he held out his arms.

"Goodbye for now Isabella." He kissed the top of my head gently.

"Goodbye for now." I said back.

Soon he walked back down to his car and was gone.

I sighed, staring out the window until I couldn't see his car lights any more.

I groaned. "Damn I got it bad."

"Yeah you do." A voice came from behind me.

I gasped, screaming when I was turned around and pushed into my front door.

A set of fangs and bright topaz eyes stared back at me.

….

 **Don't hate me. I love you all (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I'm still alive I promise! My cat ended up knocking a glass of water on to my laptop -i'm using my mom's right now- so it should be fixed within a week or so :(**

 **Next chapter thoughhh ! :) (sorry it's kind of short!)**

 **Please review, let me know how ya like it!**

 _I groaned. "Damn I got it bad."_

" _Yeah you do." A voice came from behind me._

 _I gasped, screaming when I was turned around and pushed into my front door._

 _A set of fangs and bright topaz eyes stared back at me._

"Bellaaaa." Ava hissed at me, grinning devilishly at me. "Haven't I always told you to keep your stake close to you?!" She pressed me up against the door some more, rolling her eyes she leaned over and playfully nipped at my neck.

"Ava!" I screamed, completely embarrassed. Cheeks turning a deep color of crimson.

"Oh hush! It's true! If it was anyone else you would of become a snack by now!" She glared meanichically at me, putting me back down on my feet.

Her arms wrapped around me in the next second. "I've missed you little bird." She whispered, laughing as she did so. I hugged her back fiercely.

"I've missed you more." I grinned at her. "And for your information I _do_ have it close! It's in my backpack."

She rolled her eyes. "Because that would've helped you just now."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, picking up my backpack I started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Ava?" I looked back over my shoulder to see her following me.

"You don't have any pictures of you in here at all, seriously Bella?" She was staring at the picture I had taken and framed of La Push beach.

"No I don't." I paused. "How long have you been here?!"

Realization dawned on me that she had probably been here for a while and she most definitely had heard mine and Edward's conversation.

Even worse, she would know what he was.

"Long enough." She snorted. "Which leads me to my next question, why are you hanging out with vampires Bella?"

I groaned. _Wonderfuuuul._

"They haven't done anything to anyone...and they seem civil enough..I mean they go to high school even...and-" She cut me off from my ramble extremely quickly.

"And you like himmm." Ava gave me a knowing head nod and raised eyebrow.

I blushed again. "Do not!"

"Liar." She grinned widely at me.

I groaned, shaking my head. Knowing I've been caught. "So I guess I might like him a little…"

She was hysterical in the next second and a half with laughter. "A little?! Oh Bella, you don't even know do you?"

 _Know what?_ I put my mental shield down.

 _You're his mate Bella._ She whispered telepathically to me. Ava had the ability to project thoughts into others minds. My eyes grew huge.

"Mate?!" I screamed, my emotions rolled around racking and banging against my skull.

Ava nodded. "Oh yes, my dear." _Both of your connections to each other is extremely strong even though you're not a vampire._

"Oh my god." I shook my head. _Can my life get any weirder?!_

"Nope." She smiled at me, gracefully jumping up and sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nice stash of garlic in your cupboard by the way, trying to kill me?" She pretended to glare at me, wrinkling up her nose as she did so.

"No, never." I chuckled at her, shaking my head at the absurdity of the situation.

"Why are you here Ava?" I asked again, realizing she had put me off topic.

Her face grew grim, eyebrows pulling together as frustration flowed through her features.

"He's back Bella." She barely whispered to me, her head hanging down.

"Who is?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Her eyes shot back up to mine, sadness and worry filling them.

The next second I saw the face of the vampire who had murdered my parents so many years ago.

"No!" I gasped. She nodded slowly at me. "What does he want?"

Her face twisted into anger when she said her next words.

"You Bella. He wants you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chaaaapter!**

" _No!" I gasped. She nodded slowly at me. "What does he want?"_

 _Her face twisted into anger when she said her next words._

 _"You Bella. He wants you."_

 _Why now?_

It was the question that clouded my head for the remainder of the evening. My thought's swaying back and forth between unanswered questions and made up situations and theories of why he had chosen now to come back and make a move on me.

 _That fucking monster._ My emotions had gone from worry to anger to extreme furry all within an hour.

 _I'm going to kill him!_ I shouted in my mind, pacing back and forth between my bed and my desk chair in my room.

"Not without my help, little bird." Ava who was sitting indian style with her hands resting upwards on her knees stated simply. A topaz eye peaked out from her long raven colored hair.

"Urggh!" I groaned, plopping down on the bed beside her causing the light blue comforter to shift underneath me.

 _Have you ever had Edward in your bedroom before?_ Ava wiggled a suggesting eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"What! No!" I shouted, completely and undoubtedly embarrassed. I shook my head profusely to further the utmost ridiculous comment I've ever heard. "He's a vampire Ava!"

She snorted. "So? A lot of human's have had sex with vampires, most lived." She shrugged her shoulders.

 _Most? Ha!_ I stared in disbelief at her forwardness.

 _Well the one's that I've been with have.._ She gave me a wink, and let out a very girlish high laugh that echoed down into her chest.

"Too much info." I mumbled, shaking my head I got up and walked over to my desk.

Grabbing the water bottle next to my computer Ava waited until I unscrewed the cap and took a slug of it to say her next words.

"Strange, because his scents everywhere around your room."

I spit out the rest of the water in my mouth I didn't gulp down.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup!" She popped her 'p' while vanishing and reappearing in an instant right next to me. I jumped and squealed in surprise.

 _Seriously Bella?_ She rolled her eyes at me and moved the curtain to my closet out of her way. _Especially on this._

She held up a long silky red scarf.

My eyes grew huge.

"I've been looking for that for forever! How is it…" I trailed off. _Did he take it?_

She shrugged her shoulders. "No way to tell for sure but I have a theory…" She gave me a pointed glance over her shoulder waiting for me to answer.

"Go on." I breathed a heavy sigh, flopping back down onto the bed.

"In short? He wants to make you his dinner" She grinned at me, I snorted.

 _No shit sherlock he's a vampire._ She rolled her eyes.

"If you'd let me continue." She glared my way, I sighed and nodded at her. " _Ahem!_ " She cleared her throat for dramatic affect, me already knowing there was no possible reason why she would need to do so.

"I think you're his singer." She cut me off with a sharp glance when I was about to open my mouth. " _Meaning_ that your blood calls to him more than any other human's blood does. Meaning that it is incredibly hard to control his thirst when around you. _Meaning_ that if I'm right you should've most certainly been slaughtered the minute he walked into your classroom."

I stared at her, my mouth gaping like a fish.

"But he hasn't tried to compel me or anyt-" I stopped when she pointed to her eyes. _Topaz?_

She nodded her head. "I went to Alaska a while before coming here. I met a clan of vampires who don't drink from humans, but of the blood of animals." _Is your Edward's eyes like mine?_

I nodded my head, too distracted how she had put 'your' in front of his name.

She smirked at me, shaking her head. "You got it so bad." She mumbled, more to me then to herself.

"That explains it then, he's fighting his instincts." _He has an amazing amount of control if he hasn't tried to take a bite out of you yet._ She smiled warmly at me. "He likes youuuu."

She sounded exactly like Alice. I groaned. _Just what I need another Ali._

I forgot my mental shield was still down.

"How many of them are there?" She tilted her head to the side, curiosity filled her eyes as she twirled the tips of her hair between her fingers.

"As far as I know, eight. Six 'siblings' and two 'parental' figures." I mimicked quotations with my hands. She nodded.

"Another coven then." I nodded in agreement. _Mhmmms._

Her eyes scanned over to the clock that read 12:43am.

"You should get to bed Bella. You have a big day ahead of you!" I shook my head, she always knew what I'd be doing without me telling her. I sometimes thought she _could_ see the future.

She smiled knowingly at me. "Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked her, getting underneath the covers.

"Of course." Her lips curved up more ever so slightly. She appeared next to me in the next minute. "Goodnight Little Bird." Placing a peck on my forehead she turned and was at the light in the next second. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Ava."

The space around me went black after that as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a certain vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

_Reviews are_ _ **appreciated**_ _! :) Let me know what you want to happen next!_

… _._

" _Of course." Her lips curved up more ever so slightly. She appeared next to me in the next minute. "Goodnight Little Bird." Placing a peck on my forehead she turned and was at the light in the next second. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her._

" _Goodnight Ava."_

 _The space around me went black after that as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a certain vampire._

… _.._

I awoke to the sun shining and birds chirping. And a very angry looking vampire-Ava Hamilton- staring down at me.

"It's about time!" She gasped, her arms being thrown above her head as she stared at me incredulously sitting once again indian style at the end of my bed.

"Good morning to you too." I grumbled, attempting to push her small frame off of me but to no avail as she jumped on top of me. "Humphf." I huffed and bounced back down onto my blue sheets.

She was giving me an enormous toothy smile. I quirked an eyebrow towards her.

"He was here this morning." She whispered into my ear, before shooting across the room in the next instant to flick on the lights, her long black hair whipping me in the face.

I blinked. My eyes as big as flying saucers I let my shield down to her immediately. _What?!_

"Uh haaa. I disguised my scent and hid in the closet in the hallway." _It's creepy but oh so sweet all the same Bella!_ She let out a high pitched squeal and looked as if she could jump out of her skin. I sat up in bed and stared at her.

 _What was he doing here?_

 _"_ You _can_ speak yknow, he's long gone." She laughed, shaking her head at me. "He went out hunting with his brothers last night, he got back around three this morning and wanted to see you." She looked at me seriously now.

"Bella? How do you feel about all this?" I tilted my head to the side at her question.

 _What do you mean?_

She rolled her eyes. "Words Bellaaa. Speak!" I couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"What do you mean Ava?" I repeated.

"I _mean_ Bellaaa! How do you feel about your vampire mate stalking you in the earliest of dawn? Sitting right next to you as you sleep? If it weren't for me you'd have no idea!" _I'd think it's kind of creepy if I couldn't read his mind._ She shook her head, her eyes narrowing into little beady golden slits as she pointed to the small rocking chair by my bed.

For some reason I couldn't help but smile knowing Edward had been watching over me.

 _You're stupid or mentally insane._ I stuck my tongue out at her comment.

"Bite me." I grumbled, throwing the comforter of the bed off of me and onto my hardwood floor.

Ava had a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Don't tempt me my love." She proceeded to shoot down the hallway in the next second.

 _Come down when you're ready! We're going dress shopping!_

I groaned. "Whyyyy!"

She didn't reply but I knew she had a huge smirk gracing her face.

….

A few hours later I found myself in Port Angeles in a flamingo pink colored changing room at a small boutique shop Ava and I had stumbled apon.

"Bella, you look good enough to eat!" Ava exclaimed as I turned around in the eleventh dress of the day. Yes, the ELEVENTH.

My patience was one but as slim as a piece of paper by now. I wasn't one for dressing up, halloween or not.

"Can't you just pick one and get it over with!" I groaned, my foot stomping on the floor like a child who just lost her ice cream.

She laughed at me. "Patience my little bird." Her small hand went onto the yellow strap of my dress. The next thing I knew it was in a puddle around my ankles.

"Ava!" I screeched, trying to cover myself as she handed me my next dress. A red satin colored one.

"Please, Isabella it's not like I haven't seen it before." She rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "Now put it on." She pointed to the silky crimson fabric in my hand.

I stared at her shocked, wanting my privacy.

"So difficult." I heard her mutter as she slammed the curtain of the dressing room shut in a blink of an eye. "Hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted and struggled through the arm hole of the dress.

Turning in the mirror I smiled.

 _This is it._

"Yes! I _knew_ it!" I almost screamed when I turned around to see Ava right behind me.

"Jesus! Don't do t _hat!" You know I can't see you!_ She smiled apologetically at me and hugged me.

"It looks great on you Bella." She beamed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a child.

It was red, silky and had only one strap with flowers wrapping around my shoulder. The hem of the dress flairing down to the middle of my thighs.

 _Time to feed the human?_ As if one cue my stomach growled.

 _Are you psychic?_ I shook my head as I got changed.

"Only sometimes." She whispered, grinning at me as we paid for our dresses. Ava had somehow convinced me on our journey she was going to the dance.

 _You know I can't compel you Isabella Marie so stop._ She growled lowly at me, glaring.

 _I've always wondered._ I sent her a small smile and wrapped my arm around hers as we walked out of the store.

We soon found ourselves in a small pizzeria shop in downtown Port Angeles.

"So when are you going to tell them?" She asked me suddenly as she was intently watching me chow down a slice of pizza.

 _Tell them what? And who?_ Having a mind reader as a friend helped when conversing when your mouth was full of cheesy, saucy goodness.

"The Cullens. Are you going to tell them that you know?" I gulped.

"I don't know yet." I had thought about it yes, but the fact of telling them I knew would mean to tell them how I knew and that was something I didn't want to get into yet.

 _They could help with James._ She was looking at me intently with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess they could...if they wanted to...I mean you don't know how they'll react still though Ava. Human's aren't suppose to know of your kind you know this. I don't want a visit from the Volturi." I whispered so low only she could hear, cringing mentally at the very thought.  
 _Maybe that's why he's coming after me now?_ She shrugged her shoulders at me.

The Volturi were the royals of the vampire world so to speak. Demanding and infiltrating rules and regulations, which being only one- don't let the secret be known. Any human who found out of their secret would either have to be changed immediately or put to death.

 _Something I definitely don't want._ If the Volturi ever found out that Ava broke the rule she would be tortured and slaughtered along with me.

"Don't remind me." Ava shook her head, cringing as well. _I'm going to stay as far away from the Volturi as inhumanly possible._

"Mhmm." I nodded in agreement.

After devouring two more slices of pizza we were on our way back to Forks.

…..

"We're going to be late!" I yelled looking at the time. 6:35pm. We just pulled into the small winding road of my driveway. The dance starts in an hour. Edward was coming to pick me up in a half hour.

 _Shit!_

Ava rolled her eyes at me and hopped out of my truck, bags in her hands.

"If your truck didn't go over 55mph we would of been back by now." She sneered at me, grabbing the keys and unlocking the door within two seconds.

"Come on! Time to do your makeup!" Before I knew it I was whisked up the stairs.

….

I never should doubt Ava and her abilities to conjure up something all but short of a miracle. There we were standing in my room with my red dress, red lipstick, smokey brown eyeshadow, hair curled and placed into a bun with a huge black bat clip on top of it. We had stopped by a halloween store on the way home to pick up some fairy wings and fishnet stockings.

Her in similar attire except a royal blue shade and her hair pin-straight. Blue sparkly wings fastened to her back. Only a vampire like Ava would choose to be an enchanted fairy on Halloween.

"Now you look really good enough to eat." She eyed me up and down and winked at me, adjusting my small red and black bat necklace we had found in the Halloween aisle. I shook my head. _Maybe you'll get lucky tonight._

"AVA!" I gasped, my face matching the color of my dress. She laughed a cheery high pitched sound as she dodge my hand which was meant to slap her arm.

"Hush." Her eyes grew wide. _He's here. See you soon._

She was gone in the next minute.

"Oh!" I gasped, making my way down the stairs hearing the doorbell ring as I reached the third to the bottom step.

Rushing to the door I was shocked to see Edward dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a black and red cape. His usually golden eyes had dark circles underneath them. I realized that Alice had probably forced him to wear makeup. I laughed at that thought. It was almost comical, the situation. Edward being a vampire and having to dress up as one.

"Bella." He smiled brightly at me, making my heart race.

I gasped looking closer at him. Two little white pointy teeth stood out to me. I soon wondered if those were his real fangs or something Alice had created.

"You look beautiful." His eyes skimmed my outfit. I snorted. Only a vampire from another century entirely could call a girl dressed like me in a short red dress, and fishnet stockings as 'beautiful'. Not that I was dressed skimpy like I'm sure _many_ of the other girls were going to be as my dress covered what was needed and then some. However the fishnets were kind of _killing_ it, in manner of speaking of course.

His eyes furrowed confusingly at me.

 _Oh._ I realized he was trying to read my mind.

I smiled at him. "Come in, I just have to grab a few things."

"Yes'm." He replied, his eyes never leaving my face as I turned around and lead him inside.

He followed me up to my bedroom door and leaned against it, smirking slightly at me.

He looked deadly. And I mean that in the most literal best way possible.

I gulped feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

I turned away from him and rushed to put on my black high heels that Ava insisted on getting for me. Turning around when I latched the last buckle I gasped to see something on my nightstand I didn't expect.

The silky red scarf prominently on display.

The one Edward had taken a few weeks prior.

 _Shit._

….

 _ **Please please please review!**_

:)


	10. Chapter 10

_NEW ONE SHOT UP! (You're not going to eat me?) Read it if you're interested! Let me know if you guys want me to continue with it, not sure yet._

 _But anyways...next chapter!_

 _The silky red scarf prominently on display._

 _The one Edward had taken a few weeks prior._

 _Shit._

…..

I could see Edward's eyes widen from my peripheral vision, when I went over and snatched the scarf off the small wooden table..

"Are you ready to go?" I turned towards him, pretending to be nonchalant about it when really my mind was racing a mile a minute. I was sure he could hear my heartbeat doing the same.

 _Oh. I'm going to have a talk with Ava when I see her!_

I was seething inside but despite myself I smiled when Edward grabbed my hand, his cold fingers wrapping themselves around my own.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" His eyes narrowed slightly, a look of worry and confusion flashing through his cheekbones and pouting lips.

I looked at him expectedly, nodding my head. "Was there anyone over here before I arrived?"

My eyes widen at his question.

 _Shit._

I tried to make my face relax when I lied to him. "Nope!" I paused, giving his hand a squeeze. "Just me."

Smiling up at him I could see the doubt in his eyes but luckily for me he didn't push the matter. A small frown had formed on his face.

"You ready?"

"Of course sweetheart." He leaned down and whispered in my ear as I wrapped the long scarf around my shoulders into a shawl. I beamed up at him, his form towering over me like a statue.

"Well then, let's go!" I laughed at him as I quickly walked out the door with him in tow. I could feel his eyes lingering on the back of my head as we got down the stairs.

I turned to him when we stepped onto the wooden porch. "What?"

He stared at me for three _very_ long seconds. I was shocked when he put an icy cold hand to my cheek. "Bella." A long, slender white finger wrapped around my brown curls.

"Yes?" I breathed out when his hand fell from my face.

"You truly do look amazing tonight." He started at me with such a mixture of emotions I didn't know what to think.

I looked him up and down playfully. "You don't look too bad yourself." I laughed, quirking an eyebrow as he smirked at me. He leaned down towards me so our noses were almost touching.

"You don't mind me being a _vampire_?" He whispered in my ear. Edward's voice thickening at the end as his topaz eyes flashed with double meaning behind them.

I smiled back at him. "Not at all. We kind of match." I glanced down at the bat necklace that laid just under my collarbone, his eyes followed mine.

"I guess we do." He mumbled to himself as he reached his arm out for me to take, which I _gladly_ accepted.

"But aren't vampires supposed to have red eyes Edward?" I teased him, poking his chest with my free hand. "You're slacking."

He held me up as we walked down the few steps off my porch to his silver Volvo. He smirked the entire _damn_ way there.

He opened the door to his car for me and walked slowly- at _human pace_ as Ava says- to the other side.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. _Silly vampire, little do you know._

….

"So let me guess, Alice dressed you?" We were crossing the parking lot to the gym entrance when I caught him staring at me. I caught his cape between my fingers and flapped it behind him in the light wind.

He nodded, scowling slightly.

"I think you look good." I whispered to him, laughing to myself as we passed through the open gym doors.

 _Jesus._ My eyes grew wide as I took in the horrid music, orange black streamers, flashing lights and fake black cats and carved jack-o-lanterns scattered throughout the gym floor.

"You are something." He whispered to himself shaking his head, I pretended not to hear him. Growing up around vampires and werewolves my entire life had made my hearing sharper than the average humans, I had to remember not to reply to things that I wasn't _suppose_ to hear.

"Watch out Bella." Edward chuckled, grasping my hand lightly as he guided me around a knocked over jack-o-lantern.

"Thank you." I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Of course. I'm here to protect you from anything." His eyes lit up in amusement as he glanced over to his right. He leaned over, I could feel his sickeningly sweet breathe on the hairs of my neck.

"Except from my sister." He chuckled lowly into my ear.

"Bella!" I heard Alice before I saw Alice. Edward grabbed my hand and lifted it over my head to spin me forwards in one fluid motion.

"Oof!" I got the wind knocked out of me by two slender, white arms being thrown around me. Black, spiky hair buried into my face.

"Hi Alice." I laughed, shaking my head as I hugged her back.

I glanced down at her outfit and then to the other Cullen entourage closely behind her and had to suppress a chuckle.

All five vampires were dressed in black outfits with red flowing capes behind them, deep and dark face paint underneath their lashes highlighted their golden eyes. What really caught me off guard was, like Edward, they each had a set of pointed and extremely sharp looking fangs dangling from their top lips. I gulped and tried not to shudder.

 _You didn't bring your stake with you did you Isabella?_ Ava's voice almost made me jump out of my skin. I shook my head slightly, averting my gaze from Alice to try to find her in the crowd of students.

"Alice! You all look great!" I said, remembering where I was.

 _I'm coming to find you later!_ I hissed out at Ava. I could just picture her face.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smiled at Alice.

"Thanks Bella, you look great too. I love your dress." She smiled and sneaked a glance at Edward, her small finger reaching out and wrapping around my necklace a second later. "I like the bats too." She whispered, winking at me before spinning around into Jasper's arms.

Emmett came over to me next. "Sup squirt." He said, about to ruffle up my hair.

"Emmett Michael Cullen! You mess up that girl's hair they'll be hell to pay!" Alice's voice carried _over_ the music booming from the speakers.

"Yes'm. Sorry Lil sis." Emmett gave me a toothy smile, it was then that I noticed he had-what I hoped-was fake blood all over him.

"A little gory there Emmett?" I said, pointing to his blood covered shirt, he had a small line of red dripping from his mouth. He leaned over me, I felt like an ant next to a skyscraper due to his enormous size.

"What can I say, I like things bloody." He chuckled when I gulped. My eyes wide.

"Emmett, don't scare the poor thing!" I heard Rosalie hiss out, again not knowing I had heard.

I just smiled at Emmett. "Yeah I guess you do." I murmured, turning back towards Edward with a last glance and nod to the others.

"Come on." I grinned widely at him. "Let's dance!"

….

My night with Edward had been more than I expected. We danced a lot. And although I was a little buzzed from a classmate of mine spiking the punch I could still think coherently.

"I guess it's a good thing I drove." I peeked over my shoulder to see a wide toothy smile. Fangs and all.

"Whhhy. I'm fine Edwaard." I laughed at him, feeling a sense of euphoria wash over me.

"Let's get more punch!" I yelled, grabbing his hand I tried to pull him towards the table with snacks and Smirnoff filled punch bowls but to no avail.

"I think you've had enough my dear." Edward chuckled at me, shaking his head no as he pulled me to his chest. "How about we go outside?" I was about to protest when he pouted.

 _You're a goner._ I heard Ava chuckled in my head. She was dancing with one very happy Mad Hatter Mike Newton. No compulsion needed might I add.

"Shut up Avaaa." I half mumbled, half groaned. "Stupid vampire."

"What'd you say Bella?" Edward leaned towards me with a questionable and shocked look gracing his face.

My eyebrows shot up. "Nothing!" I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together. "Maybe I dooo need some air?"

"Of course." Edward's face relaxed slightly. He nodded and shifted me so I was now leaning against his shoulder. "Come on hun." He again, held me up as we walked.

These heels would have killed me by now if it weren't for Edward.

When we got through the gym doors cold air hit my pale face. I immediately got goosebumps.

Edward guided me to the huge rock off to the side of the parking lot and leaned against it.

I followed him, only managing to get my heel caught in a twig on the ground and trip.

"Come here." He chuckled and grabbed a hold of me before I fell. My face fell into his chest. I grinned happily to myself, cherishing the moment before he pulled away.

He leaned back against the rock and looked down at me, smiling softly. The night's sky made him look even more mysterious and beautiful than he already was. "Mmm." I groaned softly when my vision turned to face towards the school.

He had spun me around so I was leaning against his chest. His face buried into the hollow of my neck the next minute.

 _Oh my god don't bite me._

I snapped out of my drunken haze relatively quickly, my heartbeat speeding up as I stiffened against him. I had to be stupid and not bring my stake with me!

 _Shit._

I heard him sniff my skin in the next moment, he placed his chin against my shoulder and snaked a strong arm around my waist. "You smell really good." He whispered in my ear. I blushed crimson.

"Mmm." I heard him growl lowly, not sure if I was suppose to hear it or not. I pulled away from him, thankful when he loosened his grip around me when students started walking out and getting in their cars.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" Edward brought me back towards him and rubbed at the goosebumps on my arms with his hands. "I'll grab you a coat?" He asked quietly.

"Please." I smiled at him, nodding my head.

"I'll be right back." He winked at me, leaning me up against the rock. "Stay here."

He walked off towards his car across the parking lot.

I waited for a minute and started to get impatient when I heard my name being called a few yards away.

"Bella!" It was Angela, maybe the only girl I'd actually call a "friend" here, dressed as Marilyn Monroe coming out with her boyfriend Ben. I smiled brightly at her, she waved back at me.

I took one last glance at Edward who was shutting his door across the parking lot with a brown jacket in his hand for me when I walked off the curb.

It all happened so quickly. Angela's and Ben's eyes growing wide simultaneously as their mouths dropped open in screams. Mike Newton's truck screeching around the corner of the school only mere feet away from me.

Bright headlights blinding my vision. Me being thrown onto the ground and a white masculine hand being shot out in front of me slamming into the grill of the truck. Edward's body on top of mine as he stared down at me wide eyed.

Then the dark started to overcome everything.

 _Oh my god. Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next chapter!**_

 _Bright headlights blinding my vision. Me being thrown onto the ground and a white masculine hand being shot out in front of me slamming into the grill of the truck. Edward's body on top of mine as he stared down at me wide eyed._

 _Then the dark started to overcome everything._

 _Oh my god. Shit._

…

 _Edward had his arms wrapped around me, his lips traveled down my neck as he slowly pressed himself into me._

 _I groaned when he tightened his arms, leaning my head against his shoulder to give him easier access to me._

 _"Isabella, don't move." He whispered into my ear, placing a soft kiss onto my ear. His mouth traveled to my cheek and down eventually to my neck._

 _I heard him growl lowly. "You smell delectable Bella." He hissed into my ear, turning me in a mere second to face him._

 _I looked up at him, his eyes a deep shade of black. He reached a long finger out and moved the hair away from my shoulders. I nodded my head dimly, unable to speak._

" _Don't move." He smirked down towards me and slowly started kissing my neck again. His tongue licked at my collarbone and traveled back to the middle of my neck. A strong arm snaked around me, pushing me towards him._

 _He leaned away from me once more to look at me for a few seconds. "You're mine." He hissed out finally. Two pearly white, sharp fangs sprouted out from his top lip as he leaned down and bit my neck all within half a second._

 _I screamed._

A black fog clouded my mind suddenly. I started to come out of my dream. A faint beeping sound and what I thought were hushed voices and soft footsteps started to fill my ears. A loud banging of a door is what broke me out of the haze of black and nothingness.

My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes however I could make out that I was in a hospital bed and that the light blue curtain was pulled around it. I tried to move my arm but something pulled at it when I lifted it above my shoulders.

"Urgh." I groaned when my vision cleared and noticed an IV stuck into my arm. I hated hospitals.

I tried sitting up when a strong hand was pressed gently onto my shoulder. My head snapped around.

"Bella." Edward breathed, his eyes searched my face for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" He cleared his throat, resting his hand onto the white sheets of the bed.

"Okay." My head was spinning slightly, my eyebrows knitted together. "What happened?" My head still felt foggy. I slowly reached out and traced an index finger around his knuckles.

I saw his eyes widen slightly and saw his adam's apple move when he gulped.

"Mike was drunk. He whipped his truck around the corner of the school where you were standing. I pulled you out of the way before he could hit you." My eyes narrowed. My mind began to clear with this newfound information and in a crash my memories flooded back to me.

"It was lucky that I was next to you or I don't know what would've happened." He added lightly, slowly turning his hand around and grabbing my own.

 _Right next to me my ass._

I scanned his clothing and the dark circles underneath his eyes. He had taken the cape off.

 _He probably burned it._ I smiled slightly at that thought and looked down slowly and noticed the black bat necklace still around my neck.

"What time is it?" I realized it must of been the next day by now.

"It's almost four." He murmured. "The police will be here in the morning to talk to you."

I groaned, closing my eyes. _Great._

I heard him chuckle lightly. "It'll be alright Bella."

I leaned back against the pillow. "Urgh." I moaned whenever the IV pulled against my arm.

"I hate hospitals." I mumbled, shaking my head. "Do you mind putting my hair down?" I felt the blush slowly begin to rise to my cheeks. I hated asking for anybody's help.

"Not at all sweetheart." I heard him say. I could just picture the crooked smile gracing his mouth when he got up from the chair.

I opened my eyes when I heard the batclip on my head open and soon I was blinded by dark brown curls. I swear I heard him take a sharp breath and sniff at me.

"How do I look?" I laughed when I felt cool hands on my forehead, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Beautiful. Like always." His hand traveled down to my cheek, his fingers gently pushing into my blushing skin.

"Bella…" He breathed, his eyes flashed with confliction.

"Hmmm?" I blinked, blushing even redder when I felt a cool finger brush along the line of my bottom lip.

 _Oh my god is he gonna do what I think he's doing?!_

"This isn't how I planned to do this." He whispered to me and suddenly my head began to spin again. "Be very still please." He murmured and slowly leaned his head down towards mine.

I gasped when his lips brushed against mine. It took every fiber of my being to not kiss him back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his slow torture. His lips parted against my own and he traced a cool pink tongue against my bottom lip.

"Mmm." I couldn't help but moan at the sensation of his cool breath against me as he kissed me slightly harder.

He pulled back after only a few seconds, his breathing slow but heavy. "So soft." I heard him mumble under his breath, he leaned his forehead against mine. "Was that alright?" He whispered his dark topaz eyes boring into my own.

I sat still for a moment, I could see him struggling with himself. His shoulders heaved up and down with his breathing. His eyes darkened slowly but surely as he leaned away from me.

He got off the bed and made his way across the room, sitting back down in the chair I finally answered him

"Yes." I breathed out, stifling a yawn as I did so. "More than alright." I grinned tiredly at him.

 _I can't believe he just kissed me!_

Realization must of hit him because he stood up again. "I'm sorry hun. I should let you get back to sleep." He had a small smile still on his lips.

"No." I whined, sitting up on the bed. "Come back." I pouted, patting the side of the bed as I scooted over slightly.

A small smirk was forming on his lips. "I'll be here in the morning Isabella." He whispered softly down at me, leaning down he softly planted a kiss on my cheek as he pushed me back down into the bed.

"Humpf." I groaned whenever he walked over to the light switch.

"Time to sleep." He chuckled lightly at me before his fingers flicked it off. Darkness consumed us.

I saw his outline from the small hospital lights of the machines as he slowly crept towards the door.

"Edward?" I whispered, smirking slightly.

"Yes Bella?" He whispered back as he opened the door to the hallway,

"You're a horrible liar." I said rolling over to hide the huge smile creeping onto my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voices sounded surprised but I didn't dare peek over my shoulder to see the look on his face.

I waited a minute until a low click signaled he had left for the last few hours of the morning.

My thoughts were consumed of a certain bronze haired vampire who had overtaken my entire being. Even if he didn't know it yet.

 **Review pleaseee!**


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter! Sorry it's short I just got back from vacation

" _You're a horrible liar." I said rolling over to hide the huge smile creeping onto my face._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." His voices sounded surprised but I didn't dare peek over my shoulder to see the look on his face._

 _I waited a minute until a low click signaled he had left for the last few hours of the morning._

 _My thoughts were consumed of a certain bronze haired vampire who had overtaken my entire being. Even if he didn't know it yet._

… _._

I opened my eyes to the blinding sun outside of my hospital window, the room seemed bigger now that I wasn't completely in the dark.

I glanced to my right to see a clear glass vase holding red roses and purple lilacs on the brown side table sat by my bedside.

"Ahem." I snapped my head around. A nurse with bright red pin straight hair and black glasses pulled into a ponytail cleared her throat. She smiled widely at me. "It's bout time your up." Her eyes narrowed slightly, I noticed her name tag had the name Liz on it. "It's almost noon, the police have been waiting for hours to talk with you."

I groaned _. Ugh, awesome._

"I'll let your boyfriend visit you quick first though." She said in a high pitched voice and got up from her chair, winking at me.

"Boyfriend?" I gasped, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"That boy has been in and out of here all morning, even brought you flowers." She smiled sweetly down at me, jerking a long finger towards the roses and lilacs.

"You're lucky yknow. If he hadn't been near you that truck would have crushed you completely. You had a guardian angel watching over you sweetie." This time I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How do you know what happened?"

She let out a small chuckle opening the door to the hallway. "Dr. Cullen told me of course." And with that she was gone out the door.

 _Dr. Cullen? As in Carlisle?_

My eyes grew wide. _Shiiiiiit._

I plopped back down onto the bedsheets. "Ugh." I groaned loudly.

Glancing up at the tv screen I watched as a middle aged women chopped up carrots and put them into a stew. My stomached growled.

I buried my head into the soft white pillow and breathed in deeply.

I felt my eyes slowly but surely begin to close after a minute.

"Sweetheart you have to wake up." A soft musical, oh so familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm." I moved my head away from the tickle his breath left on the side of my neck. "Edward." I smiled.

I felt a hand softly press against my shoulder. "Bella." He snickered. "Come on hun, the police will be here any minute to talk with you."

"No," I moaned shaking my head into the pillow. "Kidnap me." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "If only." I heard him mutter before he forced me to turn around in bed. His hands grabbed my own in the next minute and held them above my head.

Slow again. At _human_ speed.

I gasped.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I gulped when his head leaned down towards my own, he pressed his forehead against my own.

"Isabella." He whispered, his eyes bored into mine. "What do you think I lied to you about?"

I stared at him, his gold eyes shone with curiosity, and worry.

"Y-You." I gulped. It had crossed my mind before to tell him I knew of him being a vampire, but how would he react?

"You were at your car. Nowhere near from me." I whispered, averting my eyes from his.

A lone finger raised my chin back up to his face. "Look at me Bella."

I made the mistake of looking back and getting lost in topaz. His pupils dilated profusely in the next second, almost over taking his irises.

"Isabella. I was standing right beside you. We were walking back towards the dance talking to Ben and Angela." I watched as his pupils slowly went back to normal and then went into small beady little pins.

Compulsion.

 _Son of a bitch._

 _He was trying to compel me, really?_ I bit my bottom lip enraged. His hands slowly released my own as his eyes went back to his normal, beautiful topaz.

"Do you understand my dear?" His voice was a low growl in my ear. I squeaked, nodding my head.

A slow grin started to form onto his lips, he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly before pulling away from me.

"They're almost here."

My confusion turned into realization as two police officers stepped through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not dead people! Lol Sorry I just got a new job and I've been helping my family move into a new house. Things are starting to settle down so more chapters are coming soon ! :)**

 _A slow grin started to form onto his lips, he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly before pulling away from me._

 _"They're almost here."_

 _My confusion turned into realization as two police officers stepped through the door._

….

I had told the two police officers Edward's cover story. The only rational- _human_ \- one I could think of myself at the time. They had questioned me for over an hour as to where everyone had been standing, when I had seen Mike's trucks rearing its ugly head into my own, if I saw him drinking, when and how Edward had 'saved' me.

My mind was racing as my own questions began to form into my mind.

Why had Edward tried to compel me? Was it so I wouldn't know of him being what he is or for the simple fact he had to keep the existence of his kind a secret?

The Volturi were not merciful creatures.

My mind wandered on the later as I sat in the white cell of the hospital room, my thoughts easily making their way back to fiery topaz irises, bronze colored hair and a toothy crooked smile.

As soon as I got lost in my thoughts I was broken out of them instantaneously by a soft musical voice saying my name.

"Hello Isabella." A cool touch on my shoulder brought me fully out of my trance as I looked up into golden eyes and almost as golden colored hair.

 _Carlisle._

"H-Hello." I stuttered, scooting up into a sitting position on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He raised a concerned brow looking over what I assumed were my charts.

"I'm fine Dr. Cullen." I stated not sure what he wanted from me.

I felt relaxed even though I shouldn't be. It was human instinct to feel on edge in a vampire's presence yet with the Cullens I felt completely at ease.

He raised an eyebrow and a small smile graced his features.

"So I see you already know who I am?" He chuckled, placing the chart down. I nodded slowly.

"The resemblance between you and your children is uncanny I'm afraid." I smiled meaningly at him _. Even though they're somehow all 'adopted'._

He nodded his head, a small glint shone through his eyes.

"Does your head hurt at all? Your vitals seem normal." He questioned. Obviously he knew I was completely fine.

I shook my head in response.

"I can give you your release papers if you'd like?" He smiled slightly glancing towards the door. "Of course someone will have to drive you home."

I was about to protest saying I was perfectly capable of walking when the door opened.

"You're still here?" I groaned looking up at Edward as he walked through the door.

He chuckled lowly. "Don't be so excited to see me sweetheart." He drawled glancing over to his 'father'.

"Is she all set to go Carlisle?" He turned to his 'father', already offering me a hand to stand up.

"Yes son let me just get Isabella her release papers." He shared a glance between me and Edward and smoothly bowed out of the room, his white coat swaying with him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gently pulled me off the bed, his right arm snaked its way around my torso to steady me. He didn't let go as I expected him to and I blushed seven different shades of red remembering what he had done last night.

"I'm fine." I breathed out, blinking my eyes a few times I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" His other arm snuck around me this time so I was fully in his embrace.

"Nothing." I smiled up at him, his chin reached just above my forehead.

He grinned back down at me.

"Isabella?" His smile grew into almost a cheshire cat grin.

"Yes Edward?" I laughed at his formalities. He was just too much at times.

"You are an incredible creature." He whispered, dipping his head down so his breath was tickling my ear. My heart rate accelerated as he stared at me, he crushed me against his chest in the next second. Slowly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my forehead before releasing me.

"Ahem." I heard Carlisle clear his throat from behind us I turned around to see an amused look across his face, his arm outstretched with my release papers.

"Thank you." I blushed taking the pen and paper from him.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled genuinely at me, his eyes traveled to his sons with a quirked eyebrow. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward nod his head slightly.

After signing the papers I handed them back to Carlisle.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Isabella." He said taking the pen from my hand. "I hope the next time it will be under better circumstances." He mused with a small smirk.

I laughed. "Yes I hope so." _Not being thrown out of the way of a truck by a vampire. I'm sure that won't happen again._

"You should come over for dinner some time, my wife would love to meet you." He smiled at me. I snorted. _Yeah, appetizer Bella. Yum yum._

Despite my thoughts I agreed. "Yes I'm sure we could set that up." I said, slightly nervous now. _The last thing I wanted was to go back to that house._

We said our goodbyes to Edward's father as he left the room.

"Are you ready to do sweetheart?" Edward smiled that dazzling crooked smile at me. _If he doesn't kill me that smile will._ I laughed at the thought, shaking my head yes.

"Good." His grin grew wider as he slowly walked over to me. He reached his hand out and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"I'm going to take you somewhere." He whispered to me, his lips parting ever so slightly.

"Where?" I asked him my eyes growing wide as he dipped his head back down and took my lips into his.

"Mmmm." I gasped into his mouth as he hummed against my chapped lips.

 _Is he really purring right now? Oh my god._

His tongue slipped its way into my mouth and I had to suppress a moan as I shivered against him.

He released me after gently nipping at the bottom of my lips.

"You'll see." He jokingly hissed into my ear as he leaned down and kissed the side of my cheek.

 _Most definitely will be the death of me._

 **Review please! Sorry it's short.**

 **P.S I'm going to be doing a series of one shots, let me know what you guys are interested in and i'll write it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter! :) Review pleaseee! Also if any of you like one shots I just wrote one called "Things were just getting started" check it out if you want!**

" _You'll see." He jokingly hissed into my ear as he leaned down and kissed the side of my cheek._

 _Most definitely will be the death of me._

…

We pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital. The soft sound of the rain hitting the roof of his car was all that filled the space between us.

"Would you like to change?" Edward chuckled after a few minutes, his eyes gazing down at my outfit.

I still had on the red dress from the night prior, although one of the nurses gave me a hospital gown that I make-shift into a jacket of sorts. Fish net leggings were torn but still on by some miracle.

I stared incredulously at him. "No. I think I like looking like I just took the walk of shame thank you." I said in my most matter-of-fact voice.

"That could be arranged." He muttered slyly. My head snapped to his.

 _What did he just say?!_

He laughed, flashing me a cocky smirk and lifted eyebrow.

 _He laughed at me!_

"Only in your dreams!" I snapped at him, trying to shove his hand away as he rested it on my thigh.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm only joking." His face broke out into a bemused smile as he chuckled again.

I felt my face turn red instantaneously. _Oh my god! Stupid vampire._

I shook my head as I felt the car jerk to a stop.

I looked up to see the black door of my house.

"Oof!" I jumped at a loud creaking noise coming from my right.

I turned to see Edward, of course, holding the door open for me.

"My lady." He drawled, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Thank you." I squeaked, my heart beat racing ever so slightly.

I stumbled out of the car, Edward had been kind enough to lend me some sandals so I wouldn't have to wear the high heels I came in with.

Either way they were ten sizes too big for me and came right off.

"Damn it." I muttered, I started to bend down to pick it up but Edward beat me to it as he was already holding it out for me to slip my foot back into it.

"You're quick." I remarked, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Only at some things my dear." He said playfully eyeing me up and down before winking at me.

"Oh my god." I laughed, trying not to picture this gorgeous man in front of me in my bedroom as I put my foot back into the strap of the sandal.

The wind began to pick up as the rain began to pelt us.

Before I knew what was happening I was lifted up into the air.

"Edward!" I shrieked in shock as an arm was under my knees and around my back.

"Come here sweetheart." He laughed as he carried me towards the door.

"You're ridiculous." I mumbled into his chest, breathing in his unique delicious scent.

"Yes, I'm aware." He smirked, placing me gently on my feet I steadied myself.

It was when I looked down I realized I didn't have my purse. "Shit!"

"What hun?" He asked with one perfectly sculpted raised brow.

"I don't know where my purse is!" I frowned, throwing my hands into my hair.

"Alice said one of your friends grabbed it before she left." He said with a small smile. My eyes grew wide.

 _Shit, Ava!_ I had forgotten all about her and James with everything that had been going on. I only prayed that she wasn't in the house right now or was smart enough to book it out of there.

It'd be one thing for Ava to meet Edward but it'd be completely ludicrous to explain to Edward how another vampire was living with me inside my house when I didn't know of course of the existence of vampires.

 _That'd be some fun conversation._ I thought sarcastically.

I sighed, shaking my head. "My keys were inside it."

"I guess we'll have to break in then." He chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "Wait here."

With a wink he was gone.

I waited nervously at the door praying that Ava wasn't inside.

A few minutes passed before I heard some faint banging noises. With a squeak the door jerked open and I was relieved to see Edward's smiling face.

I breathed with a sigh of relief. _Ava must not be here._

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I raised my chin up and smirked up at him, repeating what he had said to me almost a month and a half ago now.

 _Has it only been that little of time?_

Edward chuckled deeply in his throat, his chest moving up and down with that hypnotizing sound. He stared at me intently for a moment, his eyes smoldering with an anonymous fire.

"Isabella." He whispered huskily, stepping to the side he held his hand out towards me. I slowly reached out my finger towards his when all of a sudden he grabbed me and pulled me inside.

The door slammed shut behind me and I found myself being pressed against the wood of the door.

"Sweetheart, don't you know it's dangerous to walk into a house alone with a strange man inside of it?" He whispered darkly into my ear, his breath tickling the skin above my collarbone. I shivered against him causing the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I should be more worried about how said man broke into my house in a matter of minutes?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm." He leaned down and hummed against my neck, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I laughed, pushing against his chest. "Should I be worried about you breaking into my house in the middle of the night now?"

I felt him chuckle against me. "Perhaps."

He gave me a soft kiss against my neck making me squeak in surprise before he let me go.

"Go ahead and get changed, I'll wait in the kitchen for you." He said giving me a crooked smile before he turned and started walking down the hallway.

I laughed shaking my head as I went up the stairs. _Well that was an interesting side to Edward…_

Something I'd want to bring back out as soon as possible.

….

It only took me around five minutes to get ready. Seeing as how I usually never wear makeup I washed my face clean, threw some dark blue faded jeans and a maroon plaid shirt on and I was almost ready to go.

I was lost in my thoughts about everything that has happened within the last few months when a soft knock broke me out of my thoughts.

"Come in!" I yelled, knowing it'd be strange for me to whisper and have me expect him to walk in. I brushed my hair absentmindedly as he open the door and crossed the room.

He sat down on my bed and watched me closely from the mirror.

I laughed, thinking of when I was nine and asked Ava why I could see her reflection. _Not all things you read in books are true Bella. We don't turn into bats either if you're wondering._ She had rolled her eyes at me.

I smiled at the memory, lost in thought again I didn't realize Edward had moved closer to me and was raiding my bookshelf.

"Dracula?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, shock clearly written all over his face before it turned to amusement.

I shrugged. "I like Bram Stoker."

"I see." Edward mused, a small mischievous smile gracing his features.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Nothing. Just thinking of something." He laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head.

"About what?" I smiled at him, knowing exactly what it had to be about.

He paused for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together and his lips turning into a frown. "It's a family secret sweetheart, sorry." He said genuinely. His face contouring up into worry as he placed the book back where it belonged.

"I'm good at keeping secrets Edward." I countered, my hopes raising just a little. _Maybe he'd tell me.._

"It's not my place Bella. I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes looked pained as he stared at me.

I went over and crouched to where he was kneeling, my finger brushing away some stray bronze hair that had fallen over his face.

"It's alright. I understand." I whispered, giving him a half grin. He smiled back at me and grabbed my fingers in his.

What he said wasn't what I expected him to say when he brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"Maybe some day."

….

 **So where yall think he's going to take her?! I know I just want you to guess :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter! (Sorry it's short, more to come soooooon.)**

 _What he said wasn't what I expected him to say when he brushed his lips against my knuckles._

" _Maybe some day."_

…..

 _What if I told you I already knew?_ My mind danced with speaking that entertaining thought as I followed him back down the stairs.

My feet rushed down after him, the soft fabric of my slippers causing me to slip off the last step. I squeaked in surprise as I fell forward. Shutting my eyes I waited for the post of the railing to slam into me but it never came.

I felt two strong arms encircle my waist. I smiled knowingly keeping my eyes shut.

"First the truck, now the stairs. Are you superman?" I murmured, my smile growing as I felt a rumble in his chest began to emerge.

"No. I'm probably the furthest thing from a superhero." He chuckled in my ear, placing me gently on the hardwood floor I felt him lightly kiss the hollow of my neck.

"But you're fast like him." I felt him smile against my skin.

 _Inhumanly fast._

"You're very observant aren't you?" An arm tightened around my waist as I opened my eyes. I stared back into Edward's smoldering, darkening eyes.

They were a dark shade of gold and only getting blacker as he leaned towards me. My breathing hitched as he leaned forward and pressed my back lightly against the wood panel of the narrow hallway.

Both his arms untangled from my waist as he placed his hands against the wall above my head towering over me.

If someone had walked in that second it would of looked as if a predator was stalking his prey. And then again maybe the predator was doing just that.

My resolve broke.

"And what if I am?" I whispered, staring into the deep black depths that stared back at me.

"Hmmm." He purred, slowly leaning down he sniffed at my neck.

I gasped as I felt cool lips part against my collarbone. A slick soft tongue slid down the length of it. I tried my best to surpass a moan.

"What else have you...observed?" He whispered against me, slowly leaning up and kissing my neck slightly, one finger trailing slowly down my arm.

All my training from Ava went out the window at that moment. My instincts telling me to fight the creature that he was, my ways of escape forgotten, my stake lay somewhere, where I had no idea.

 _Ugh._

"Hmm?" He pressed on, leaning back to look at me.

"Just things." I smiled tightly at him, trying to push him away from me but to no avail.

"Edward?" I gasped as one of his giant hands caught both of my wrist. I stepped back and leaned into the wall. _Shit._

I really looked at him then.

He looked upset. Intense in a way.

His eyes were dark black, his mouth turned down slightly in a frown, his perfect eyebrows were knitted together in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, trying to pry my wrist from his grasps.

"Bella. Stay very still." His eyes softened slightly. "Please."

I nodded, staring questionably at him.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly as I felt his free hand cup the back of my neck.

My eyes grew wide in alarm. "E-Edward?"

 _Shit. Where's my stake._

"Shh. Stay still." He stayed like that for four seconds, his eyes shone with confusion before he leaned in and placed his lips onto mine.

His mouth was firm yet gentle as he slowly thrusted his tongue into my mouth causing me to gasp.

We wrestled tongues for what felt like a minute before he pressed me against the wood of the wall, one hand snaked its way down my body before slowly landing on my hip.

"Mmmm." I felt his breath on my ear.

"You smell so good sweetheart." He murmured against me as I deepened the kiss. I felt his fingers slide into my jeans slightly to circle my hip bone.

I groaned at the motion and smiled against his lips. As best as I could with his tongue dancing around mine at least.

"Bella." His breathing was labored although I knew he didn't have to breathe.

"Huh?" I gasped, trying to catch my own breath.

He grasped my chin with two long fingers and gently placed his lips back on mine before leaning away from me.

His eyes full of admiration, lust and acceptance.

"I can't stay away from you any longer."

 **Hehehe...review if ya like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_GUYS. Oh my gosh I'm sorry for not updating in a while! My laptop got stolen from my apartment, I finally just got a new one!_**

 _He grasped my chin with two long fingers and gently placed his lips back on mine before leaning away from me._

 _His eyes full of admiration, lust and acceptance._

" _I can't stay away from you any longer."_

….

After an hour the rain had let up and Edward had a permanent smile what felt like hours plastered on his face. I swear I saw his fangs glistening in the small amount of sunlight that shone through the clouds at one point.

 _Maybe it was my imagination._

"Why are you so happy?" I laughed at him, pushing my hair out of my face as he raced down the winding roads of Forks.

His hand twisted around mine so his fingers could trace my knuckles.

"Am I not allowed to just be happy?" He replied slyly, chuckling to himself.

I mused over everything that had happened over the last few months with Edward as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help but smile at his actions. _Always a gentleman._

 _Well sometimes._

"I told you Bella. It's a surprise." He laughed, shaking his head slightly as we turned right onto a dirt road.

"Humpf. Fine."

We drove down the dirt road, winding in and out of trees for another twenty five minutes before he parked by a towering boulder.

"Edward?" I turned towards him, my gaze questioning as I looked around at nothing but squirrels, dirt and the ever growing pines.

"I figured you wouldn't want to walk the entire way." He mused, sliding stealthy out of his seat he shut the door behind him.

His eyes were transfixed on mine as he circled around the car. I had a faint feeling of being stalked by a masochistic lion, the way his eyes lingered on my own made me feel small but excited at the same time. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of him stalking me like prey.

 _Something has to be seriously wrong with me._

He opened it with a soft creak. He placed one long arm against the top of the car and leaned down to look at me, his eyes softening slightly.

"Isabella?" Edward eyed me up and down, his lips shiny from a sweep of his tongue.

"Yes?" I gulped, my heart skipping a beat as he took a step forwards.

He leaned his head down further towards me and whispered to me. His topaz eyes burning with troubling emotions as they slowly got darker. "Do you trust me sweetheart?"

 _Did I trust him?_

"Of course." I shook my head profusely. Just the mere thought of heading out into some kind of unknown doom with a vampire alone in the woods was laughable. But I didn't care. Not with him.

 _Vampire or not._

 _Maybe I was going crazy._

A bemused look filled his face, his cheeks raising showing off a brilliant toothy grin. He held out a hand for me to take and soon I was lifted into Fork's cool damp air.

"Try to keep up." He winked at me, a sly crooked smile gracing his lips before he locked his car with a 'beep' and started _sprinting_ past me.

I shook my head and smiled. _He was in for a surprise._

Of course he didn't go his full speed like I know he could of, trying to 'act human' and all but I was faster than the average human. Growing up with vampires and shape-shifters your entire life will give you some abnormal characteristics.

I smirked to myself. I ate with my hands for the longest time until Billy's now ex wife Emily taught me to eat with silverware.

"Hey that's not fair! You got a head start!" I shouted and sprinted after him. I heard him laugh from ahead of me.

"A head start wouldn't help you darlin'!" I heard him chuckle from the worn out dirt path. He circled around a tree and disappeared from my sight.

A second later I rounded it and slammed into his rock hard chest.

"Ouch!" I mumbled, reaching out to touch my forehead. I was sure I was going to have a goose egg in the middle of it.

"Bella!" Edward shouted surprised, his hands reaching out to touch my forehead and grab around my waist.

He leaned down slowly to touch my forehead with his. "Are you alright?" The coolness from his skin felt so _damn_ good.

I nodded in a daze. _That really hurt!_

"Are you made out of bricks or something?" I mumbled, digging my head into the brown sweater he was wearing, I slipped my hands just beneath his black leather jacket.

He chuckled. "Not quite." His arms squeezed me tighter to him. I heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning my chin up to stare at him. His eyes grew wide.

"You heard that?" He looked alarmed, his adam's apple moved slightly when he gulped.

"No. Not quite." I shrugged slightly. "I usually do have impeccable hearing though so watch out." I don't know what came over me but I winked at him and in the next second was turning a bright red from embarrassment.

He chuckled and buried his head into my hair. "You sure are something Ms. Swan."

A smile broke out from his lips as he leaned away from me. "Are you ready to continue? We're almost there."

I nodded with my own toothy grin and mumbled an agreement to him.

We untangled ourselves from each other and hand in hand began to walk into the dense forest.

As we walked all I could think of was if I was going mad or not. I'm sure Ava would completely and utterly throttle me if she knew I went out into the middle of nowhere with a vampire.

 _Vegetarian or not. He still is deadly._

I shuddered at the thought of him being capable of such a feet as murder- human or animal it was still extremely graphic to think about and I knew he was very well capable of such.

"Bella, are you cold?" We had stopped just before an opening in the trees. Before I could answer him he was already shrugging off his jacket from his shoulders and putting it around my own.

I almost laughed out loud. _A vampire but nonetheless a gentlemen._

"Thank you." I whispered as he slowly zipped me up in his huge jacket.

"It may not fit you properly but it'll do the job." He smirked at me, bemused at how small I looked in his garment.

He rested his hand up against a nearby tree trunk and leaned down towards me. "I do prefer you in my clothes anyways." He winked and then chuckled at me as I yet again turned a very deep red color.

I shoved his chest with all my might, he barely budged at all which only made him laugh harder at me.

"Oh shush you!" I shouted at him, trying my best to look pissed but failing miserably.

He shook his head and with one long stride lifted me up into his arms.

"Edward! Put me down!" I shrieked in surprise as he lowered his lips down to the hollow of my neck.

"Mmmm, no." He hummed against my skin as he walked into a huge opening in the forest.

It was beautiful. For being the beginning of November and living in a place where all it did was rain there were an immense amount of tiny white flowers scattered throughout the grass. A huge pine stood in the middle of the opening casting a shadow throughout most of the small meadow.

"Beautiful." I gasped as he walked us over to the pine. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at me and placed me onto the soft grass.

"You like it then?" He sat down, crossing his legs over one another and pulled me down to sit by him.

"Yes." I shook my head, beaming up at him.

"Good." He said, wrapping a arm around my waist. He dipped his head down and whispered in my ear. "I've never showed it to anyone before."

I felt cool lips and a chaste kiss underneath my earlobe causing me to shudder. "You smell so good." He whispered to me, only causing me to heat up in the most sensational kind of way. He must of known what he was doing to me because he continued his torture.

His arm around my waist pulled me tighter till I was straddling his lap. His chin rested on my shoulder as his tongue and mouth assaulted the skin of my neck. He pulled away after only a few seconds to my dismay.

A cocky smirk graced his features then before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling away from me completely.

I was a hot mess by the time he was done and I'm sure I looked like it. "W-Why do you always say that?"

My breathing was heavy and shallow as I tried to catch any coherency back.

Edward eyes had turned a dark shade of gold again. He looked at my intensely, a number of emotions were hidden behind those blackening depths of his, he looked almost smouldering when he finally answered me.

"Because it's true. You smell simply divine Isabella." He arched his neck down and placed yet another kiss onto my neck.

"Oh." I replied dumbly, his presence overtaking every fiber of my being at the moment.

It was when his eyes returned to my line of sight that I snapped out of it. They had turned black, blacker than I've ever seen them get before.

He wanted me. That much was certain, in what way I didn't know.

We sat in silence for ten seconds until I broke the tension.

"How did you find this place? It's in the middle of nowhere." And just like that his intense gaze on me vanished, although the color of his eyes stayed.

"I was out hunting when I came upon it." He mumbled closing them in the next instant he leaned his back against the tree, his hands slipped slowly down to my hips.

"You go hunting all the way out here?" I questioned, his eyes snapped open to mine. He must of realized his mistake. "For what?" I went on further.

He shrugged, trying to play it off more then likely. "These parts have buck and doe out here for the most part." I nodded in understanding. "And mountain lions." He pressed, smiling mischievously at me as the color drained from my face.

"What?!" I shouted at him flabbergasted. Although I knew that the man whose lap I was currently straddling was the most danger I'd ever be in he'd expect some kind of response to _that. Because I of course had no idea of what he truly was and had no idea he was more than capable to take down a mountain lion._ I've seen Ava take down quite a few in the last year or so.

"Are you crazy? We can't be out here with mountain lions running around!" I snorted, attempting to get up from his lap but he just held me down.

"Bella, relax!" He laughed at me. "We'll be fine. I'll protect you." He shook his head chuckling. It was then that I wished I _could_ read his mind. Figure out what this man was thinking was anything but a short task.

"And how do you plan to do that?! What if one comes out here right now? We're sitting ducks!" Over dramatic yes, but I had to make him believe that we were in real danger here.

He shrugged. "They're usually higher up then here Bella. And besides they're more scared of us then you may think." His calm demeanor immediately put me at ease but I snorted at his choice of words.

 _Scared of you you mean._

Either way I caved and breathed out a sigh. "Okay. I trust you."

He shook his head at me and smiled. "Good."

…

We sat in the cool, damp air for over an hour. Talking about this and that. He told me some things I didn't know about him before- like his parents died of illness while in Chicago, where he was originally from and how each one of his 'family members' were adopted by Carlisle and Esme when they were young.

I assumed most he was telling me was the truth, and yet I yearned to hear the whole truth, the real truth behind his parents deaths, how and when his family came together. But I of course didn't press those issues. _Maybe some day._

We were talking about how Mike Newton had a crush on me since I walked into Forks High and doesn't know how to take a hint whenever my stomach growled.

Edward's face grew alarmed and concerned. "Bella are you hungry? I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." I nodded my head and put my hand up to stop him from apologizing again.

"It's fine Edward. But yes I am a little hungry." He stood and held his hand out for me to take. I slipped my fingers into his own as he hoisted me off the ground.

"Time to feed the human then." He mumbled, more to himself then to me.

His eyes shoot over to my own he looked like a deer caught in headlights as he realized his mistake. I don't know if he knew I had heard him so I pretend to ignore it as I stand fully.

"Let's go!" I smile at him, tugging on his arm as I turn towards the forest.

"Bella, wrong way." He laughs, with a slight tug I fall backwards into him. He holds me against his chest and places a soft kiss onto my cheek.

"I love seeing you like this y'know." He breathes into my ear, kissing it softly as well.

"Like what?" I turn around in his arms, as soon as I do he presses me into him.

"You do wants this too, don't you?" He mumbled, gazing into my eyes. "Us?"

I stare at him incredulously. "Of course I do." I whisper and then stand on my tippy toes and kiss him as he towers over me. His mouth parts and his tongue slips back into my mouth.

It was then that my resolve finally broke.

 _I have to tell him I know._

...

 **Reviews are very appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapterrrr! Hope ya like ;)**

 _I stare at him incredulously. "Of course I do." I whisper and then stand on my tippy toes and kiss him as he towers over me. His mouthparts and his tongue slips back into my mouth._

 _It was then that my resolve finally broke._

 _I have to tell him._

….

We sat at Fork's quaint, old and only diner in town. A stack of eggs, bacon, pancakes and maple syrup sat in front of us.

"I love this place, you can get breakfast whenever you want!" I stared at Edward through long lashes, gauging and analyzing his every move.

He smiled lopsided at me as he usually does, his now golden eyes glistened against the dim light above us.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I questioned him, smirking deviously as I leaned back in the cushioned green booth.

"I'm all set hun, you eat it." He mumbled, of course denying the "disgusting human food" as Ava would put it.

"You're never hungry." I mumbled, rolling my eyes slightly at him with a knowing smile. I suppressed a chuckle as I began to wolf down the plate of bacon.

"I'm on a special diet." He replied smoothly, adjusting his sleeves of his brown sweater, I was still being swallowed whole by his jacket he loaned to me.

"Yeah I bet you are." I whispered to myself, shaking my head as I took a swig of orange juice. His eyes only grew slightly larger at my statement.

He watched me intently as I ate, the pitter patter of the rain- _once again_ \- hitting the huge window we sat by.

"I'm sick of the rain." I mused after almost six minutes of gauging my every move and silence.

"That's all it does in Forks sweetheart." Edward's velvety voice whispered to me as he leaned over the table, moving slightly closer to me.

"It's going to be sunny out the next few days though." I mused. "We should go to the beach before we go back to school!" I grinned at him, however realized how _stupid_ I was for even mentioning going out in the sun a second later when he frowned.

"Bella...I can't...I….I'm going _camping_ with my family again." His voice sounded pained as his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He stared at me then, his face twisting into guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." I frowned. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it Edward." I couldn't help the small tone of disappointment that leaked its way into my voice. _Damn vampires and their inability to not blend in when it's sunny._

I smiled back at him reassuringly, reaching my hand out I gave his own cool one a small squeeze.

He nodded, still looking slightly miserable as I finished my meal.

"I guess you were hungry." He chuckled as he stood, with his hand outstretched for me to grab. His gaze turning to the four empty plates on the table. All eaten by me. Obviously.

I slipped my hand into his as I started to stand. "You still should of let me pay. I did eat _everything_ after all."

"Isabella." He mused, shaking his head back and forth. "When will you learn?"

A deep chuckle slipped through his lips as he pulled me to him and placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Never." I countered smiling as I stepped to the side of him when we began making our way to the entrance of the small cafe.

"We'll see about that." Edward mumbled as his hands reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

"I don't know why we never take my truck." I sighed, rolling my eyes already knowing what his answer would be.

" _Because_ every time you attempt to drive that thing it sounds like its decaying." He shot back at me.

 _Wonderful word choice you have._

"Bella you don't even drive it the five minutes to school, why keep the thing?" He asked, holding the door open for me as we walked out into the rain.

"I just have to get it fixed! It's _fine._ " I grumbled as I stomped my foot into a small puddle.

"Whatever you say darlin'."

….

The day went by rather quickly after that, it began to storm out so Edward and I sat inside my small living room on the couch cuddled up in a blanket watching the news.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered, turning my head in his lap and burying my face into his rock hard stomach.

"I know sweetheart, I'll miss you immensely." He replied, running his hands slowly through my hair. I got lost in the ever so divine smell of Edward Cullen as I breathed him in.

His sigh broke me out of my train of thought in the next minute. I slowly turned and looked at the clock. It read 10:37pm.

"I need to get going hun." He mumbled, his voice filled with slight agony as I felt his hands leave my scalp.

"I know." I sighed, leaning up and picking my head up from his lap.

We both stood at the same time, I shivered as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floor.

We walked over through the kitchen and down the narrow hallway till we got to the front door.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest once more breathing him in.

"Goodnight." I mumbled as he pulled away and opened the door, stepping out only slightly.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon hun." He whispered in my ear before he gently put a index finger underneath my chin and raised it up so my lips would meet his.

It only lasted a few seconds, I felt a hollow feeling start to eat at me as he pulled away and walked down the steps to his car. I waved at him as he gave me one last wink and drove off.

I sighed, staring down at the ground as I watched his car fall away from my sight.

I moved back and sat back down on the couch, lowering the TV down so it became background noise as I slowly started to fall to sleep.

I was almost there when a loud ringing noise broke the humming of the TV. I groaned and reached over to the small table by the sofa to grab my cell phone.

 **BITE ME** flashed onto the screen.

I rolled my eyes. Only Ava would call at this time of night.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily into the speaker.

"It's about time he left!" She exclaimed, I could just picture her throwing her arms into the air. "Leave a window open I'll be back in a bit."

"Ugh just break my door down." I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes as I slowly got up and headed for the closets window. I heard her snort from the other end.

"Well if ya reeeaally want me to." She laughed.

"No but really unlock a window and then go to bed. We're going to see the wolf pack in the morning." Ava chimed in. I rolled my eyes at her but unlocked the window looking in through the hallway.

"Okay it's unlocked." I mumbled as I made my way up stairs.

"Alright goodnight Bell." She said.

"Night Ava." I whispered before flipping my phone off, flopping into the comforter of my bed.

I dreamed of Edward that night.

…

 **You guys will finally get to meet the pack next chapter! Review if you like it- I read em all!**

 **Oh, and how do you think they react to the sun? Hmmmmm...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter, woohooo!**

" _Night Ava." I whispered before flipping my phone off, flopping into the comforter of my bed._

 _I dreamed of Edward that night._

…

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining brightly against the soft blues and greens of my long floor-length curtains. Stretching my hands over my head I cracked my neck once with a swift twist to my right and sat up in bed.

"Ugh." I groaned as I blinked against the light, my eyes slowly adjusting to the contents of my room. I smiled to myself when I noticed Edward's jacket still on the chair where I had left it yesterday, it had his scent _all over it_.

I swung my legs over the bed and placed my feet into purple slippers that lay scattered on the hardwood. I grabbed my black hairbrush off my small vanity before heading down my creaky hallway and even creakier set of stairs.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ava smiled cheerfully at me, enveloping me in an _almost_ bone-crushingly tight hug as she ambushed me with a quick peck to my cheek.

"'Morning." I mumbled, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hurry up and eat we're supposed to meet the pack in a hour!" She replied, her hair always pin-straight was swept up into a long black ponytail.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother." I replied sarcastically, sticking my tongue out in the process mind you.

She flashed across the room and swung the refrigerator door open and slammed it back in merely half a second before appearing in front of me with a bottle of milk, a bowl and apple jacks.

 _Mmmm!_

She placed them down on the counter and gave my butt a good smack. "Hush child!" She scolded, waving a pointed finger at me before breaking out into laughter.

"Eat. I'm going to go bag a deer before we head out, I'll meet you at your truck." She said, walking towards the door. "Oh and Bella?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" I hummed, plopping down on the chair I began pouring the cereal into the blue bowl.

 _I'm glad that truck didn't crush you._ She winked and with the slam of the wooden door was gone.

… **.**

I rolled my eyes as I sat on my stoop waiting for Ava to get back. It had been exactly forty six minutes since she ran out of the house. I had pulled on my black hoodie and a pair of dark blue jeans. Although the sky was completely clear of clouds it was still relatively cold out.

My nerves were all over the place as I let my mind wander to a certain bronze haired vampire. I smiled slightly as an image of his toothy grin came to mind.

"What's got you all smiles?" Ava appeared next to me with her own infamous smile, a small dainty hand was placed on my lower back as one laid underneath her chin. "As if I don't already know." She smirked at me, I could see her rolling her eyes in my peripheral.

"Yeah, you know." I sighed at her, my eyebrows knitting together as I picked at a piece of mulch on the ground.

 _What's the matter?_ She leaned towards me, putting the hand on my back to my cheek she turned my face to look at hers.

If I hadn't expected it I would of ran for the hills. Ava's irises were blacker than the night's sky, every vein around them were clearly visible tinged with a dark bluish-black color. She truly did look like a vampire in that moment. If she would only sprout her fangs she'd be the very epitome of one. That and lose the concerned way her face turned when she looked at me of course.

That was the very reason why Edward and his family couldn't attend school on sunny days, they would stick out like a sore thumb.

Growing up around her I fully expected Ava to look none-the-less like a monster when the sun finally shone through the clouds. Did it phase me anymore? Not really. Was it hard to not stare? Yes.

I sighed and let my shield envelop her, my every thought pounding itself into her mind.

The main one; _should I tell him I know what he is_?

"Ahhh." Ava nodded understandingly as she stood up and was in front of me holding a hand out in half a second. "You'll figure it out pretty bird." She offered me a small smile as she hoisted me up to my feet.

"For now, we have to go give the pack a little visit!" I rolled my eyes at her as she pushed me to my truck.

 _It'd be good to see the wolf gang again._ I've been living here since early August and had only made it down to see them a handful of times.

"Yeah, let's go." I laughed, shaking my head as she skipped to the truck.

My mind wandered on the possibilities and options I had concerning Edward as we drove down a broken pavemented road for a little over ten minutes. We finally hit the windy dirt road that would lead us to the reservation, a wolfy howl bellowed throughout the confines of the truck.

 _I was home._

The roar of my truck halted as we stopped, Ava turning the keys in the ignition with a swift flick of her wrist. She turned to me smiling a dazzling, toothy smile. "You ready little bird?" She whipped her pony tail over her shoulder.

I shook my head at her, glancing to the side as I did so to see a huge pair of brilliant light brown wolf eyes staring me down, surrounded by a dark brown puffy scruff.

I looked at the wolf as it slowly crept towards my truck. The pit of my stomach filled itself with butterflies as I bolted out of my truck and to the huge beast.

It crouched down and wiggled its tail behind it before leaping towards me when I was only a few feet away.

"Seth!" I cried out as huge wolf paws went onto my shoulders and efficiently knocked me onto the dirt ground. I threw my arms around his head as he viciously attacked my face with his tongue.

"Down boy!" I laughed, turning my head to the right I smiled up at him. He shook his head out of my grip and ran back from where he came. He huddled near a bush before he began to shake and his form began to shrink.

I stood up rolling my eyes at Ava as she tossed me a pair of blue jeans that she got off the clothes line near the old rickety red house.

"Here!" I shouted, throwing them behind the bush. A minute later a boy with shaggy black hair, light brown eyes, tanned body, a younger looking face and grin emerge from it.

"Seth!" I cried out, launching myself at him again.

He laughed at me as a strong arm went around my shoulder. "Hey Bells, whatsup?"

"Nothing, I missed you!" I said, giving him the strongest squeeze I could.

"Watch it, you might break me." He winked down at me chuckling to himself as he noticed Ava walk up to us.

"I highly doubt that." She said, shaking her head as she enveloped Seth into a hug of her own.

"Sup Vampy?" Seth smirked as her eyebrows furrowed.

 _He knows I hate that name._ Ava thought to me. I shook my head laughing at the two under my breathe.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, turning to Seth.

He tilted his head towards the small red cabin. "Inside."

We followed him down the rock path that Billy, Jacob and Seth had laid down a few summers back. It looked 'nicer' as Emily had said.

"Guys!" I called out as I opened the door.

I was met with three smiling faces.

"Hey Bells!" "Hi Bella." "BELLA!" was their immediate reply.

I was immediately engulfed into a huge bear hug and had my head squashed into a rock hard warm chest. I smiled when I smelt who it was.

Looking up I was met with long black colored hair, dark brown eyes and pearly whites.

"Hi Jake." I said, as he shook his head down at me.

"Did you shrink again Bells?" He asked as a rumble erupted from his mouth when I smacked him on the head.

Ignoring him I turned to the other two occupants in the room. Paul and Billy.

"Hi guys." I said, giving them a small smile. I went over and hugged Billy from his wheelchair before plopping down next to Seth and Ava on the couch who gave their own greetings.

"My turn to patrol I guess?" Paul turned and looked to Seth who nodded.

"Yeah, Sam's still out there too." Seth replied.

"It was good seeing you Bells, come back soon alright?" Paul walked over to me and whispered in my ear before hugging me and turning out the door.

"Patrol?" I questioned, turning my line of sight over to Jake with a questioning eyebrow and frown.

"Yeah. We have some...trouble we need to look out for." He said. I glared at him when he said _trouble_. _They never tell me anything._ I looked to Ava who stared at me for half a second before turning her gaze to Jacob and nodding.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Bells. James is here. He's in La Push."


End file.
